The upside down
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Juvia is through being the laughing stock of the guild, just because she's expressive of her feelings and it makes her look like a fool. The characters you never hear about are tired of not being heard. What happens when you cast a dark spell on people already filled with negative emotions? Welcome to the upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I told you I was going to bring out a few chapters to a few stories! Well this one is a new story. When you read this, you will be able to tell that I actually started writing this before the grand magic games arc actually even ended which is quite a while ago now. It was nothing more than a simple idea that was running around in my head and I just wrote the basic outlines to the first chapter. Because of that, this chapter is quite short compared to what I usually write. It's only recently that I tried to start taking this story seriously and I have more in my word count when it comes to the 2nd chapter.

Because I started writing this before the gmg ended, I will stick to whatever plot I have in my head. There will be a few loose references, but Fairy Tail disbanding isn't going to happen in this story, that's for sure.

Disclaimers and all that rubbish *insert here*

ENJOY!

* * *

 **The upside down**

 **Chapter one**

Juvia's eyes were just empty as she made her way into the guild. The games were long over now, in fact the games were a year ago. There was something about her magic that had made her suddenly catch up to her age, unlike the others and now she actually looked 23. She would have thought that now that Gray knows of her feelings and that she absolutely loves him, he might have said something by now.

He hadn't.

Not even a 'sorry Juvia, but I just don't like you that way' or 'I do like you Juvia, let's date' or something like that, and Juvia was sick of it. She could hear the endless chatter of Team Natsu, Gajeel who was her supposed best friend, of Levy, Laxus, Cana and the take over siblings. She just sighed as she sat down at the other side of the guild. Many of them looked at her.

"Juvia, you're sitting...here?" Juvia looked up to see that Jet was talking to her. She was confused, did they secretly not like her or something? She looked around her and noticed that the others who had not been frozen were sitting at the surrounding tables to where she sat on her side of the guild hall. They were all staring at her with the same look in their eyes and suddenly she felt uncomfortable.

"Well er, yes Juvia is going to sit here. Is that bad? Juvia can leave if you guys want!" He shook his head along with the others as they were suddenly smiling at her. She relaxed and nodded her head as Jet explained himself as to why he asked her that question.

"Nope, it's not bad. It's quite refreshing actually." Juvia just raised her eyebrows at them before sipping some bottled water that she bought on her way.

"Juvia doesn't quite understand..." She really didn't. What did they mean by 'it's quite refreshing?'

Vijeeter spoke up this time as he was still dancing around the tables. "We don't want you taking this the wrong way and all, I mean we love this guild to pieces, but it's as though they only care for some people in this guild. Have we ever been mentioned around here? It's more like we're backup dancers, you know, extra characters that aren't really acknowledged."

Juvia actually felt bad as she realised that what he was saying was actually true. It was always about team Natsu or the S-mages, never about anyone else and they never get called. Vijeeter carried on. "As I said before, we love this guild to pieces and we wouldn't ever find a guild greater than this, we're family, nakama as Natsu always puts it, but it's like Master tends to have his favourites. Besides, we all have our own cliques around here and we usually stick to it." They all looked down and Juvia slumped too. She could see what they were talking about now.

"And was Juvia classed as that lot that Master shows his favouritism to?" They half shrugged and Droy spoke up after finishing a chicken leg.

"Well sort of. But we look at you and it's like you're being ridiculed sometimes. We don't think it's fair, so what you love the guy, people shouldn't laugh about it."

Juvia nodded as she was actually glad that she had come to sit in this side of the guild. It was like they understood her identity crisis more on this side of the guild. She looked up and noticed that the lighting on this side wasn't actually the best and that everyone's faces were pretty much dim.

Then she looked at the other side with all of Master's favourites. The sun was actually shining through the window and the lights were working properly on that side. Juvia just shook her head before grinning at them all. "Juvia knows that this might sound bad, but she wants to get to know you all your magic! Juvia has spent too long pining over Gray and not getting to know everyone, she needs to start from somewhere!"

Macao laughed. "Better late than never aye?" They all grinned at her as they were all joyfully talking, almost as much as the other side were. It caught the attention of the other side.

"Hey, rain woman let's go on a job!" Juvia looked up to see that Gajeel had called out to her. She could feel the whole guild's eyes on her as was trying to pick. Kinana and Chico's faces fell as the others just looked away from her. Juvia gave Gajeel an apologetic smile.

"Next time ne? Juvia was talking with everyone, she might even go on a job with one of them!" Their faces brightened up instantly and Gajeel thought nothing of it and just shrugged while going back to taunting Levy. Chico scratched her bandana, feeling happy for what she had just done for them.

"You didn't have to do that for us."

Juvia frowned at that. Was the invisible divide in the guild really this bad? She had actually never noticed and she was pretty sure that the others hadn't either. Maybe if they just spoke things through, everyone would understand.

Asuka came running up to Juvia and wanted to sit her lap and Bisca smiled at the water mage who picked up her daughter and plonked her in her lap. "Were you being serious about going on jobs with us?" Juvia nodded her head vigorously as she stroked Asuka's hair.

"Yes! Juvia wants to get used to you all!" They all cheered again as Kianna brought over drinks for everyone. Through the cheering, Juvia could see the other sides eyes on them but she paid them no attention.

"So...Who should Juvia go on a job with first?"

Wakaba and Macao ran forward with stars in their eyes. "I will Juvia!" When the two men heard that they had both said the exact same thing, it sparked off a fight.

"Hey she's old enough to be your daughter now!"

"Pft, no she's NOT! Look at her, her magic let her come back to her right age now! And you already HAVE a wife!" That made Wakaba sink down on the floor in sadness when he realised that his friend was right and Juvia giggled a little bit before she saw Romeo at the corner of her eyes. She smiled brightly at him and he was surprised that she was looking at him.

"Hey, has Romeo been on a job lately?"

Macao stopped and blinked at his son and he shook his head. "No, not really..."Romeo rolled his eyes at his dad before coming closer to Juvia.

"No because dad has been too overprotective of me." Juvia gave him an understanding look.

"That's because Romeo's dad loves Romeo. Well if you haven't ever done a job, Romeo can come with Juvia!" Macao's jaw dropped and Juvia gave him a reassuring glance while Romeo was in high spirits looking for a job on the board. "Macao shouldn't worry. With Juvia getting back up to age, Juvia also has a huge supply of magic and Juvia has been training so hard that guess what? Juvia is now most definitely stronger than Erza-san!" That made the man grin.

"Okay then, just be careful with my son yeah?" Juvia nodded as she stood up and followed Romeo.

"Juvia will." She walked up to the board where she saw Gajeel too.

"Changed your mind then?" Juvia smiled at him and shook her head while pointing at Romeo. She was now taller than she was before, reaching up to Gajeel's nose now. Gajeel looked at Romeo before looking at her with a surprised look. "You're going with Romeo?!"

Juvia shrugged before Romeo handed her a job and she inspected it. She narrowed her eyes at it and Romeo was giving her a sheepish and shy grin. She looked back at Macao then at Romeo. "Yes, Juvia is going with Romeo. Romeo hasn't been on a job before because no one will take him and his father is being overprotective of him," is how she finally replied to Gajeel. She started talking again.

"Okay we can do this job, but make sure your dad doesn't see it. In fact...Show him this job and Juvia will give this to Mira." Romeo fist pumped the air and before taking the decoy job out her hands and running to his dad. Juvia sighed as she realised that Gajeel was still there. "Was there something else Gajeel-kun wanted to say?" The black haired teen nodded with his arms crossed.

"You're acting weird lately and as a friend, I get to know why." Juvia looked down to her feet. She had thought that after all they went through, Gajeel would never care about her anymore. Although she had made him join the guild when she was already, he had fitted in faster and better than Juvia ever had and he had done more atrocities than she had done in Phantom.

"Nothing is wrong with Juvia, she has just seen that Gray would never love her and Juvia is now 23. She's older than you Gajeel-kun!" She laughed at him and he grunted and rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing now then?" Juvia shrugged her shoulders as Gajeel followed her when she started walking towards Mira.

"Juvia will just act her age, get to know more people in the whole guild better and who knows, maybe even get married to someone just like Alzack and Bisca." Gajeel laughed heartily.

"You, get married to who?" Juvia huffed as she puffed her cheeks at him which made him poke them both at the same time to deflate her cheeks.

"Juvia doesn't know...Maybe Lyon-kun?" Ever since she had now caught up to her age and she was now around the same age as Lyon, his advances were now stronger and they had even gone on many dates which Juvia had actually enjoyed. That shut Gajeel up straight away. Juvia passed on the job description and Mira deemed her ready to go. "Well anyway, Juvia and Romeo need to go now."

Romeo ran back up to Juvia with a grin. "My dad totally bought it! So are we going?!"

Juvia nodded and told him to put the decoy job back. She looked her long time best friend in the eye and it made him pause at how serious she looked. He wasn't even sure if this was the same Juvia now. It scared him how much she had changed.

"Juvia is acting her age now Gajeel-kun, it's time for Juvia to grow up."

He scoffed at her, trying to make the situation sound light. Romeo was standing off to the side, not really wanting to interrupt the conversation they were having, but needed to be close to Juvia because they were about to go on a job together. "You'll act your age as soon as you stop speaking in third person." That made Juvia shrug, as if it were the simplest request in the world.

"That's easy, I can already do that." His jaw dropped as Juvia patted his back with a laugh and walked away with Romeo. Natsu bounded up to them and Romeo's eyes lit up as his idol made his way to them both.

"Hey, where are you both going?"

Juvia nodded at Romeo who went on talking about how he was going on a job with Juvia. "Hey Juvia, I already have Romeo's things packed." Macao passed over a simple bag with Romeo's things inside. "Yes I was already done because I was waiting for this day to come." He seemed to have a tear in his eye and he turned around quickly.

"Juvia will make sure that he's safe." He nodded even with his back turned to her. "Romeo, let's go!" The young teen ran up to her as they both left the guild.

* * *

Juvia walked into the guild without a scratch and the light side of the guild looked at her not even realising that she had left. She smiled at them before Romeo walked in with a few bandages. They gasped and Macao ran up to him. "What the hell happened out there?" His eyes found Juvia as he went to glare at her and Romeo sheepishly grinned at him while Juvia rolled her eyes.

"He fell out of a tree." Macao's eyes bulged out of his head before he comically punched Romeo in the head.

"You fell out of a TREE?! There I was thinking you got hurt on a job, but NOOOOO, you fell out of a TREE!" Juvia laughed as she ruffled Romeo's hair while he pouted.

"Well sorry old man, at least I brought back some jewels." The man's eyes sparkled before he started kissing the jewels. Erza walked up to them.

"You took Romeo on a job? That was a bit risky wasn't it?" Juvia shook her head at her.

"Nope, I mean why not? He's a part of Fairy Tail, he's been working on his magic for a long time and no one has even taken him on one! I just decided to do so. You guys take Wendy on jobs with you all the time. He wasn't even hurt, except...from the tree." Macao scoffed at Romeo who just grinned down at the ground. "Besides, he has a lot of potential, I'm training him."

"To do what, tree climb?" Jet started laughing at Max as even Juvia grinned obviously finding it funny too. Romeo didn't really think it was and growled at the old man.

"No, that's tomorrow. I think he can make stronger and useful fire and produce more powerful ones, though I'm not the best fire mage, no duh." Juvia laughed at herself before she stopped laughing abruptly and stared out of the open guild door. She was staring for quite some time with a serious expression on her face before Erza waved her hand in her face and tried to look at what she was looking at.

"What's wrong?"

Juvia seemed to come back to earth and she just shook her head with a small smile, trying to make sure that the redhead didn't worry. "I just thought I could sense something or someone out there...Guess I was wrong." Erza nodded her head, but Juvia just have the outside a look before smiling at everyone again. Maybe she was just dreaming or making the feeling up. She closed the guild door anyway, just in case.

~x~

A dark figure was hiding oh the trees as there was a smirk on her face. "Hmm, that Juvia is pretty good at predicting bad things. She could be very useful for my work. But first, Fairy Tail needs to be split. It's such a shame to see such a powerful and loving guild segregated into two, I just feel like others would be more appreciated this way."

"Tch, why do you sound so fucking poetic and loved up about it?" The man's female counterpart was disgusted by the words he was saying. "Anyway, have you casted the spell?"

"Of course I cast the damn spell! Now let's get going and by tomorrow, there shall be arguments here and there! They should be arguing in no time and who knows, there may even be war and chaos."

The figures faded away into the dark, their laugh echoing into the wind.

* * *

How was that chapter for ya? Good? Terrible? Okay?

Here's some trivia for ya. This story was supposed to be called 'The dark side of Fairy Tail' and it literally was going to be called that the whole time until I started writing this A/N lol. I am a MASSIVE fan of 'Stranger things' and I thought that the name was PERFECT for this story! Like when I tell you I haven't loved a tv series like this in YEARS, I mean it! PLEASE, IF THERE ARE ANY **STRANGER THINGS** FANS, WE MUST UNITE! Totally in love!

But back to the trivia lol, have you noticed in certain places, when Juvia has a bad feeling, it usually is something epically bad? Okay, well epically is too big a word, but her hunch is usually right. Like when Laxus was fighting his own dad (I think it was that scene?), or when she was clinging onto Gray, saying that she had a bad feeling about something. Okay, so my memory hasn't been great, but I DO remember that when she has a bad feeling, she's right!

Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Send your reviews and I send my love!

Lolita-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So, I haven't had many reviews, but the reviews I did get were nothing but positivity! Thank you to those who reviewed, I love you! I didn't think I would even have anyone read this lol.

I would also like to point out that this will not be a long story at all. I will hopefully be done in the next 2 chapters, maybe one if I can help it. I'm not going to drag it out at all. This is mostly because I have other stories that I need to be working on and I am in my 2nd year of university. That gets my attention the most obviously lol. Also because I like the idea of a 'short story'. My idea to this story was very small, so small it shall remain.

Disclaimers and grammar apologies.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **The upside down**

 **Chapter two**

Juvia woke up the next morning with a burning sensation in her chest. She groaned in pain as she sat up slowly, trying to rub at her chest to make the pain go away. She charged up her magic and let the water flow around her system. After about five minutes, the feeling calmed down and she was back to normal again. She sighed in relief before jumping out of bed. She didn't feel like getting ill.

She showered, ate and got ready for her day as she grinned when she remembered that she will be walking to the guild with Laki. The girl was happy that there was now someone else in Fairy Hills who was the same age as her again and they had bonded last night. Juvia had found that Laki was a wood make mage, much like Gray, only with wood.

She locked her apartment door and went to go and knock on Laki's. The girl emerged and they greeted each other with excited expressions before they started making their way to the guild. They got talking and suddenly, Laki managed to spill the fact that she had always had a crush on Laxus and now technically, she was older than him. Juvia gasped.

"No way!"

"Oh Kami, PLEASE don't tell anyone! I mean, I have this reputation to keep up that I torture perverts and we all know that Laxus is kind of a big one, but pleeeeease don't say anything!"

Juvia acted out the lock and key on her mouth with a giggle. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me! Did you really think that I was going to run around the guild and shoot my mouth off to everyone? It's none of their business really."

Laki sighed, feeling grateful. "Well, I don't know how close of a relationship you have with Gajeel, I just feel like you might have gone and told him or something."

At the mention of the name Gajeel, Juvia started feeling weird. She felt hot when she said his name, almost like a never ending anger within her. Shocked with herself because she didn't know why she would be angry with Gajeel, she dismissed the feeling quickly, though the anger did linger there quite a bit.

"Again, none of his business."

Laki nodded as they got the guild, ready for their day. Romeo came bursting through and when he found who he was looking for, he grinned and ran up to Juvia.

"Morning Juvia, Laki! Do we get to train today? I'm pretty fired up about it!"

As soon as he said that, Juvia and Laki watched his facial expression change from happiness and glee, to that of unspoken resentment. It shocked the two older girls as it looked like Romeo didn't even mean to make such a face and they were pretty sure he didn't know that he was doing it.

Juvia remembered how she had felt when Gajeel was mentioned in her presence and she felt her chest burn once again with that same anger. She ignored it and shook Romeo.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He snapped out of his daze and nodded his head slowly, as if he was trying to get his head around what had just happened. He then shook his head and grinned again, making the two girls try to forget about what they had just witnessed.

"To answer your question, I guess there's no time like the present. As long as your father knows that I'll be training you, I guess it's fine. Have you eaten?"

The boy nodded his head and Juvia smiled. Laki then spoke up too. "Can I join in? I haven't really been training and it's having an affect on my jobs. Plus, you're really strong Juvia, sparring against you would be good practice."

Juvia grinned and nodded. "I guess that if we're all ready, we can get going now!"

The three of them were heading out of the guild when they saw Team Natsu walk in in front of them. They were being as noisy and as rowdy as ever and suddenly, the three mages felt a spark go off within them. The more they stared at the team, the angrier they felt. It was a burning rage inside the three of them and they felt nothing but animosity within them regarding Team Natsu.

"Hey guys, where are the three of you going together?"

Team Natsu was confused. Since when did Romeo, Juvia and Laki ever hang out? What was going on today, was it opposite day or something? Gray moved on quickly, not wanting to stick around in case Juvia started clinging onto him or something. He wasn't in the mood for that this morning.

Juvia rolled her eyes at that. If he had actually noticed, he would have realised that she was so over him and didn't even need him anymore.

"Is it a crime for nakama to hang out with each other?" Laki bit out at them. They all flinched, including Laki herself. Romeo and Juvia managed to snap out of it once more and Juvia put on a fake smile.

"Sorry, we just encountered a pervert and you know what Laki is like when we meet one of them..."

Romeo looked up at Laki who looked down at him as they were wondering what was going on with them. Juvia managed to save them this time, but they could feel the rage coming back and they knew that Juvia could too. She grabbed the two of them and wore her tight smile.

"We'll be heading off now, bye!"

Before Erza could even say anything, Juvia shot out of there with the other two mages in tow. They had no idea what was going on, but they didn't want to stick around to see what kind of argument they could be able to cause. Something wasn't right here and they just didn't know what.

"Did you guys feel that?"

"I did, I've never felt so mad in my life! It was the same as when we were talking about Natsu earlier..." Romeo grabbed at his chest in order to take the burning feeling away and he sighed deeply when it had gone. Juvia nodded her head, telling them about when Gajeel's name had been mentioned. Laki was the only one who had voiced her hate towards the people they were feeling hate for.

"You know what, I say that we just forget about it all and just train. Time to get strong! Also, time for Romeo to learn how to stay in a tree."

The older girls snickered at the young teenaged boy and he growled at them, trying to light his hand up to intimidate them. It made them laugh even harder as Juvia swiped her hand in his direction, making his fire go out and Laki was hitting her thigh in order to help herself breathe. Romeo sighed in defeat, leading the laughing women to a training ground where they sparred with him.

~x~

Romeo came out looking the most battered. He had splinters in his arms, his clothes were drenched and his hair was ruffled. He was pretty sure that he was going to have a black eye develop over the course of the day too.

"I think we beat him up a little too hard, don't you?" Laki was grinning when she said that and Romeo glared up at her, making her laugh out loud. Juvia shook her head, a small snicker passing through her lips. She wasn't as badly damaged as Romeo was, but when she sparred against Juvia, it took a lot out of her to keep herself at the same pace as the water mage, which she couldn't actually manage. Her water was strong enough to cut through her wood, meaning she would have to make her wood stronger.

"Training is training. You never go too far unless the person dies or something."

Juvia then froze as she felt something and she turned her head. It was the same feeling that she got from the day before when Erza was asking her what was wrong. She grinded her teeth thinking about Erza, but she swallowed her unknown rage for the redhead when she sensed someone there. Laki and Romeo were staring off into the distance as well.

"Why...do I feel like someone is watching us?"

Juvia frowned. So she wasn't the only one who could feel it now, there really was someone there. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out."

Without any warning, Juvia launched off into the direction that she could feel the weird presence and it was almost like she could hear the words 'oh shit' escape from their mouth, signalling that there definitely was someone there. She didn't even care if they were going to lead her into a trap, with her at her normal age, she was definitely stronger than most in the guild now, including Mira and Erza.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

She channelled her anger into screaming at the unknown person instead of dwelling on her guildmates. Soon enough she heard two sets of footsteps behind her and Romeo and Laki were panting next to her. Juvia seemed to be fine as they watched a figure drop in front of them. It was a smiling youngish man.

"Hi!"

The three mages jumped at the sudden entrance and Juvia raised an eyebrow before she straightened herself back up. She got a weird vibe from him, but she also felt like he wasn't alone. He was working with someone who was giving off a more dangerous feeling.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Why I'm just a humble guide! I just help people realise their true feelings for other people, if you get what I'm saying." He giggled a little bit and the Fairy Tail mages shared a look with one another before Laki then decided to speak.

"Are you indirectly saying that it was you that made us feel this unbearable rage within us?!

"Me?! Oh please, I don't have such destructive magic! No, that would be my partner! I just loooove being the bearer of bad news! Walk with me!"

He started walking away from them and the three shared another look, as if silently debating to follow this weird man or not. Romeo shrugged and decided to walk after him. Juvia and Laki ran after the two of them to be close by.

"So you see, what my partner's magic does is really to bring out your true selves. The self of you that you've been hiding, it calls to you to release your true instinct. There was one main factor that we managed to pick up and that is that _you hate the other half of Fairy Tail._ "

He turned to face them with such a sinister smile that they felt a chill run down their spine. There was no one else around them, almost as if there were about to be a storm and everyone else knew about it. They didn't know what to do. They had never felt such fear in their life.

"B-but I don't hate Natsu..."

Romeo's face said otherwise when he said that statement and the man found it extremely amusing. He was so excited in telling them the bad news.

"You see, that's the beauty of it! It brings out sides to you that YOU never thought would be true! You've all got a reason for your hate and once you find it, you can overcome it! Unfortunately, you guys don't even know why you have secret and buried hate for them, so we'll just use you to destroy them until you guys realise why you hate them! Anyways, I'm through with this conversation. Don't worry, you'll be seeing me again very soon, when you eventually realise that you despise everything that Fairy Tail is and you'll help us destroy them."

Juvia growled. "We'll never help the likes of you get to our guildmates!"

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you attacked me yet?"

The three of them paused and the man laughed again. "Don't worry, you three aren't the only ones affected, the other half are too. As in your half."

"Stop differentiating halves! We are one and we are Fairy Tail, there are no separate halves!" Laki wanted to smash a log into his head, he was pissing her off more than a pervert would at this point.

"That was before. Now? You're the dark half. See you on the flip side when you need our help destroying them all. Especially you, Juvia. You're the most useful to us."

Before they could even say another word, he was gone. The three mages looked at one another and gulped harshly. Then the other two stared at Juvia as she was shell shocked. Why her? Then Juvia thought about the guild and her eyes widened.

"Guys, the others won't know what's going on and if they so much as _see_ the other half, Kami knows what could happen!"

They turned and ran back, but because Romeo was so injured, he stumbled. Laki cursed and turned back to help him up and she groaned in realisation.

"Romeo can't get healed by Wendy."

Juvia's brow creased. "What? Why?"

The three of them then saw red. There was a burning sensation within their chests and Romeo literally growled when he heard her name. His core twisted with such bitterness as hate coursed through his veins.

"I'm not letting that _bitch_ anywhere near me!"

This time, Romeo didn't even snap out of his hate. He had a bitter look on his face and unconsciously, his flames danced to life on his hands. Laki nodded at him, her own hate rising and Juvia could feel it too, though she had to sink it down. She was confused as to why she would be the most helpful in destroying Fairy Tail. It scared her.

"And she won't. Let's just go get your dad and the others, okay?"

Mentioning his dad seemed to do him some good because he forgot about his hate for Wendy and they pushed on to the guild. Laki and Juvia looked at each other, sharing a troubled glance. If Romeo was that far gone into his instincts, it was only a matter of time before it caught up with them as well.

They burst into the guild and could feel the murder intent in the air. They looked from one side to the other. Makarov's favourites seemed oblivious at the dark and hateful looks they were receiving, but that was good enough. There wasn't a guild brawl where the mission was to kill.

The three of them ran to a table and started beckoning the others.

"Guys, gather round."

Juvia stood in the centre of the other half of the guild and they turned their attention away from Natsu's team and the rest of them. Juvia sighed in relief, though she felt angry that she had to help Makarov's favourites out. Maybe she should just end them.

" _Don't think like that Juvia, that's not you talking!"_

"We have an issue."

She explained what was going on with Romeo and Laki jumping in to help her at some parts. Their eyes went wide as they all mumbled between each other. That was now clear why they all woke up with a strong burning sensation within their chests.

"They said that I will be most useful to them, but they didn't say why. If we break away from the spell, but I don't, I'll have to excommunicate myself."

They gasped and all tried to get Juvia to see reason.

"Are you actually sure? We could never hurt them though!"

Vijeeter was dancing around not wanting to believe it. The others all agreed with him, saying that there was no force on Earthland that could make them all betray Fairy Tail, their own home. But that was when it started. When it all started going wrong.

"Romeo, you're hurt!"

Wendy's cry alerted every single person in the guild and they all looked over at him. Laki and Juvia had forgotten that they had roughed him up during their training and now Wendy was walking towards him. Juvia could feel Romeo's anger spike right through her. At least she thought it was his. It was like she was linked with everyone else, which in turn made her furious.

Romeo growled under his breath as though he were a beast as he went to meet her halfway and his eyes shone red. His intent was nothing but pure evil as he wanted to see the blood pour right out of her. Wendy didn't even have a clue as she was just plain worried about him.

Laki and Juvia had never moved so quickly in their lives. Laki grabbed Romeo by the back of his neck and swung him into the wall where he groaned and she used her wood to trap him there. Juvia had a bit more control on her hate but not that much as she moved Wendy to a safer location and put herself between Romeo and Wendy.

"Juvia, what are you doing? Romeo is hurt and why is Laki doing that to him?!"

Everyone was so confused and Erza stood up, just as confused as everyone else. "I demand an explanation for this foolish behaviour. What is going on?"

"Shut the fuck up Scarlet, this is a delicate situation that for once, doesn't concern you."

Juvia knew what she said, and this time, she didn't even act surprised. The rage in her throat had boiled to the point where it can't be cooled down.

Erza stopped short, her eyes wide on Juvia's figure. Everyone was silent as they watched on, wondering what would happen. The supposed dark half were all smirking as they watched Juvia give the 'Titania' what she deserved. Then Romeo started screaming and thrashing about in pure anger.

"I thought I told you two to keep that bitch away from me?! Laki, I swear to Kami, let me the _fuck down_ so I can deal with that bitch personally, seeing as you two are so _shit_ at keeping her away from me."

Laki's eyes flashed red at him as she glared heavily and controlling his wooden chains to squeeze him tighter. They didn't just hold hate for the other side, the spell made them more aggressive, kind of like the Edolas Fairy Tail. "We're dealing with it, she's not near you now, is she? Calm your fucking tits down and shut up before I _make you._ "

"Make sure you keep her there Juvia, I don't want that idiot anywhere near my son."

"Noted," Juvia replied to Macao.

"What the fuck is going on here? Why are you being so rude ame onna? Why in the hell has Laki got Romeo up against the wall and _what_ did he just call Wendy?" Gajeel was approaching fast, the look of death upon his face when he heard Romeo verbally insult his 'little sister'.

"Why are you being so insulting towards Wendy, all she wanted to do was heal you! Don't even bother child, with him screaming at you like that, he's not worth it."

Wendy knew that Carla was right, but tears sprung up to her eyes. No one had ever been so insulting to her before, she was usually a nice person who didn't get such treatment.

"Juvia? Are you going to explain to us what's going on?" Mira was the only one who wasn't so confrontational about it as she spoke up from the bar, a worried look on her face. She couldn't actually believe what was happening here, but she did sense a very deep evil emitting from them all, Juvia especially.

Juvia turned her head as she had been looking at Romeo struggle, and they all gasped. Her eyes were no longer her sapphire orbs. Instead they were just as red as Gajeel's. They looked at Romeo and Laki and noticed the exact same thing. In fact, the other half of the guild now had glowing red eyes.

"Are you guys...being controlled?"

Juvia laughed as she pushed Wendy away from her and the young dragon slayer slammed to the floor, sobbing. Carla was immediately by her side and Erza stood in front of them to protect them, gritting her teeth as she stared into Juvia's eyes. The rest of team Natsu, the Strauss siblings, Cana and the thunder god tribe all stood up, as if they were ready to war with Juvia. That made her laugh harder as she came head to head with Erza.

"Controlled? Far from it. We've had enough of you guys. Everyday, I was being ridiculed by you people. Just because I was soooo in love with Gray, you guys found my rejection funny. None of you actually know how much it hurt! All my life I was hated and laughed at, and it was still the same thing here!"

She grabbed her shirt where her heart was and gave them all a heated glare. "The freaking Snow Queen is so UP himself that he still tries to run away whenever he sees me! Not sure if you realised _stripper_ , but I'm actually Lyon's girlfriend, I couldn't give not one fuck, or a SHIT about you."

Then she waved her hand to the people behind her as they all stood up and stood behind her, ready to pounce on anyone who would dare attack her. "And them. You guys barely acknowledge them all. You ignore them, barely remember they're here. They're seen as the 'other side'. I thought Fairy Tail was equal, but I guess every guild is different behind closed doors and you guys are no better than the rest. Laki, let Romeo go. Romeo, you better stand the hell down."

Laki smirked and happily let him go. He glared up at her and flipped her off and ran towards his dad before she could punch him. Juvia took a step back from Erza with a deadly giggle.

"From this day forward, Fairy Tail isn't what it once was. We are divided. We are the epitome of rage. We...are no longer Fairy Tail."

She signaled to Max who sent a sandstorm to crack up the building in half. Everyone ran for shelter as they heard Juvia cackling. They tried to look through the storm, but all they could see was red eyes. By the time the storm had let up, they were gone. Everyone else stood there in shock, not fully registering what had happened. It had to be a prank right? What the hell were they going to tell the master when he got back from his meeting?!

"Once a phantom girl..."

Gajeel had Freed up by his collar and everyone was shouting to let him go. Levy had her hands on Gajeel, trying to get him to drop him, but Gajeel wasn't listening.

"Don't you even _dare_ go around spraying that bullshit! It was this sort of behaviour that got her pissed off! That wasn't Juvia talking. I know my sister loves this guild, she would never do something like that. I was a Phantom guy wasn't I? Am I doing anything now other than trying to hold myself from punching you in the face for insulting her? Honestly, those things she said about herself is true and if I know Juvia, now that she's realised how foolish she was and she's back to her normal age of 23, she will _kill_ us in a heartbeat! Juvia was strong before she became a lovesick puppy and with her age of 23 plus strength..."

He threw Freed back who was staring at him with wide eyes. Gajeel looked around at the rest of them before they looked back at the wreckage behind them. It showed utter and complete divide, their side was extremely bare. Many civilians surround the building all talking about another guild brawl before getting on with their lives. The irony of it all was that Laki was the one who always fixed the guild and she was no longer here.

Erza sighed softly, helping Wendy to her feet. "I think Gajeel is right. There must have been someone out there who amplified their negative feelings and is using it to their advantage. When we come in contact with them next time, there must be no attacking, _got it?"_

They all nodded and Natsu spoke. "What if they attack us?"

"You judge it yourself. If it gets out of hand, attack, but with the intent to bring them in, not injure. We don't know if we can talk to them and get through to them yet, so we'll just have to take things one at a time, okay? Besides, we need to tell master of everything that has happened here as well. He will know what to do."

They all nodded, staring at the wreckage once again, not understanding how it all went wrong.

* * *

"Max, where in the hell did you take us to? What is this place?"

"I don't know, I had only planned for my sand to take us to the forest at the very least, but I felt someone tug on it, as if to lead us here instead," the sand mage explained and Juvia nodded her head slowly. She understood what that meant. Laki was the one who voiced it.

"Okay, so it was clearly the people who casted the spell on us who brought us here. Why don't you guys show yourselves?!"

There was clapping and laughter. They were met by a tall woman who stood next to the guy that the other 3 had already met. She smiled at them and they were surprised when they didn't feel anything malicious behind the smile.

"I'm so glad that you guys could all make it! Welcome to your new guild! I hope you guys like it."

They all looked around them and gave the woman a dead look.

"It's empty." The attention shifted towards Bisca as she said what everyone was thinking. They were standing in what seemed to be a dark room, but there was a spotlight shining down on them which only allowed for them to see each other, and not anything in the room they were standing in.

"Oh, my bad."

The proper lights went on their eyes went wide. The lighting was working everywhere in the building, there was a hot food stand, a merchandise stand that Max immediately ran towards. They just had _everything_ that they enjoyed.

"Mummy look! A shooting range!" Off went the Connell family as everyone was laughing and having fun. Juvia crossed her arms over her chest as she smiled while watching everyone. This is how it should be. They should all have fun with each other, doing the things they love with the people they love, not feeling oppressed and outshined by others around them as their name never gets uttered.

"Our master said that you're going to be master of this guild."

She turned at the voice and saw the woman standing next to her. She gave her a bright smile and Juvia noted that she was really pretty. She was a brunette with straight hair and orange eyes. She literally towered over Juvia. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, not sure whether she was excited with her new role, or whether she thought that someone else should do it.

"Why me?"

"Because you're currently the strongest. The thing is, unlike Fairy Tail, we've noticed that everyone has potential. We've literally reviewed everyone and their magic and I can tell you all their potential. Max? If they actually gave him a chance, his ability to control sand is just like you and water. He is extremely powerful, deadly even, but would you have ever guessed it?"

"No..."

"Laki. Wood make. Have you _seen_ her brute strength? Being a wood make mage isn't easy in the slightest. It requires a lot of physical strength and everyday she would train to the point where she breaks her bones as that is what her magic requires of her. She gets stronger with every given damage.. Fairy Tail never saw or understood that. Bisca and Alzack. Their accuracy is on point sure, but there's so much more to that! They could even re-equip armour to match their weapons, just like Erza. Fuck sake, even Warren! His telepathy could be used to shatter minds if he knew! Then there's you. You've lived on both sides of the coin. You know what they really think. You get to take full revenge on Fairy Tail."

Juvia's eyes flashed red and a dangerous smirk appeared on her face. The hate and rage boiled around her body in a way that felt extremely pleasant right now. They were all getting what they deserved, the power and status that they had always wanted. Juvia watched everyone as they were all laughing amongst themselves, acting as if hate wasn't ruling their lives right now. They were happy here, without Fairy Tail holding them back any longer. She loved this feeling.

"When do we start?"

* * *

So how was that chapter? I hope it was up to your taste, my favourite five who reviewed! I've never really well and truly written about anger or any negative emotions, so I am trying my best lol. As you know I am just a humble crack shipper who ships nothing but crack (teehee), so a stroy like this is very different for me, as well as interesting. I hope I'm capturing all their emotions well enough though!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Reviews help me better myself!

Lolita-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So it has ben a while since I last updated this story, but honestly, not even that long lol. I'm getting nothing but positive reviews about this and it really warms my heart! I would have released this chapter earlier, but ever since my 20th birthday on Tuesday, I've literally been either partying or working lol. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting!

Disclaimers and apologies for poor grammar and spelling.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **The upside down**

 **Chapter 3**

A month passed by and Fairy Tail still hadn't seen or heard from the others. Erza was pacing about while Makarov sat on the bar with his eyes closed as if he were meditating. Laxus sat on the stool next to him.

They all remembered what Makarov's face looked like when he came back from the meeting of masters. At first he started screaming for Natsu, saying that he was going to kill the boy for destroying the guild so much. Then he was yelling for Laki, wondering why she was slacking and hadn't fixed up the guild yet.

Then the old man nearly had to be taken to Porlyusica's house when they were sure that he had a heart attack from when he heard the real news. Laxus had taken it upon himself to tell his grandfather as they were family and Laxus himself nearly had a heart attack when the old man fell down.

From then on, Makarov was doing nothing more than sending out 4 teams a day with the dragon slayers as the leaders, trying to find their scent and to where they were gone. He wasn't going to rest until he found all his missing children.

"Honestly gramps, their scent disappeared with them. Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy and I can't get a trace of any of their scents. We currently have no running leads. No one has seen them at all."

Makarov nodded to his grandson and heaved a deep sigh before opening his eyes. "And they're not going around the city causing any harm to civilians as well. We really are their targets."

"I don't get why they never said anything." Everyone stopped to face Erza as she looked at everyone of them. "We're Fairy Tail, we're a family. We always discuss things that trouble us, we don't hide it."

"Didn't you hear what Juvia said? She said that they've finally listened to their instincts, which means it's a feeling buried deep within them that they probably didn't know existed. Poor Jet and Droy, they must hate me so much right now..."

Levy sagged and Gajeel patted her head in hopes to make her cheer up. She looked up at him through sad eyes and was surprised to see his own staring at her hard.

"It's definitely a spell. Not all of them would one day decide, 'oh yeah let us all fucking listen to our instincts that we didn't know was there', would they? And Juvia...I know Ame onna, she wouldn't say shit like that. She loves Fairy Tail too much to just up and leave. No...it's an instincts spell, and if I'm right, I know who would have a mage powerful enough under their wings to do that shit."

Gajeel stood up and everyone watched him as he looked at Makarov.

"Master, I'm going to need a 3 man cell, me included."

"Who will you take?"

"Laxus and Erza. The rest will need to be on watch for the others. We never know when they might attack and with Juvia leading this thing...just don't underestimate her. She was right. We just kept on laughing at her when Gray shot her down, but now that she doesn't care about him, she _will_ go back to her original self."

Makarov nodded as Laxus and Erza gathered their things.

"What about me?"

He turned around to see Natsu standing with the rest of his team and Gajeel shook his head.

"You definitely need to stay here. If anyone might be able to get through to them, it will be you."

Natsu was taken aback when Gajeel actually complimented him, but he guessed it was too serious a situation to be making jokes and he nodded his head, standing down.

"Wait, Gajeel. You haven't told us where we're going yet."

Gajeel looked back at Erza before he motioned for Lily to stay with Levy. The exceed immediately understood before staying put by Levy's side. The rest of the guild was waiting for Gajeel's reply.

"Why to prison of course. That's where Laxus' daddy is being kept."

Both the Dreyer men's eyes went wide as they realised that Gajeel will have to be making contact with Ivan. Laxus growled before walking past him.

"Let's get going then."

~x~

Juvia had a proud smile on her face. She watched as the guild trained under her supervision and noted that the woman was right. They were yet to learn their names, but who cared about that? They had made them follow their instincts and they were getting stronger because of it.

For the past month, they had been itching to end Fairy Tail, the way that they would have wanted to, but Juvia had halted that decision. It was too early, and while, yes, they're strong, it wasn't _enough._ They needed to hit Fairy Tail in such a way, they would never forget it.

"Hey Juvia."

Juvia turned her head to find her team heading towards her. Her team consisted of just Laki and Romeo, the original trio as they were called throughout the guild. Juvia smiled at the approaching people and nodded at them as they took their place to stand next to her and watch the growth of the guild.

"This was honestly the best thing that could have ever happened to us. Teach Fairy Tail to never put us down again. I can't wait to show them what my wood make can do now."

Laki smirked, her hand turning into wood before she turned into back into her normal hand.

"And I can't wait to wipe the smirk off of their faces when they find out that rainbow magic is something that should be respected. Just because Natsu and Wendy are dragon slayers, doesn't make them the best," Romeo snarled.

Juvia frowned. "No, it doesn't. Don't worry guys, Soon. I have a feeling that we'll be able to destroy them very soon. This whole month of hard work and the awakening of our 3rd origin, they won't know what hit them."

Juvia wore a dark smile and the other two cheered in hearing that Fairy Tail was going to be attacked soon. That was until Juvia's telecommunication lacrima started ringing and Juvia blushed.

"Sorry, Juvia must take this, it's Lyon calling."

The other two laughed before Juvia hurried away to answer the call in the office. Laki looked out with soft eyes. Ever since they had been hit by the instinct spell, they were all more a family than ever before. She enjoyed that feeling. She was even seen as an extremely strong mage and she had her own role to play when it came to attacking.

"Everyone is really trying their best now. I thank Kami for Juvia. For being the only one to want to get to know us. Now look at us, our power is rising higher than before. If only we had been a separate guild during the time of the grand magic games, we would have shown all of Fiore how powerful we are, compared to them all."

Romeo nodded before Laki smirked at him. "How's that new magic of yours coming along, aside from your rainbow magic?"

Romeo grinned mischievously as though to say it's none of her business. "Oh you know, it's just a small surprise, nothing big, nothing major. It's just another thing I have to be grateful to Juvia for. She knows all the right strings and they right places to steal from to get me something that could really benefit me."

Laki raised an eyebrow at that. She had only heard of Juvia talking about his new magic and it was so secretive that even Macao didn't know what Juvia was planning. She was only bluffing to see if he would open up and tell her. She knew it was nothing to worry about though, she was just super curious, especially if Juvia went to such lengths to go and get it.

"C'mon Laki, no time like the present, let's go and train!"

The older mage almost jumped out of her skin when Romeo smacked her on the shoulder to gain her attention before they jumped down off of the balcony from the second floor, to the ground floor.

The guild was huge. They had the typical guild hall with the bar and the tables where everyone could eat, but then they had a swimming pool through one of the doors. There was then an open shooting range running down one of the sides on the wall where The Connell family was usually seen, with moving targets that actually displayed uses of magic to make it more realistic. There were then stairs in the middle of the guild hall that spiralled down below where the training grounds were. That was were they trained to their heart's content.

Juvia ran out of her office around 20 minutes later after having a long chat with Lyon (who was yet to know about her departure from Fairy Tail), before her higher ups called her as well. She was bubbling on the inside, barely able to contain her excitement. When she saw no one had remained in the guild hall, she used her water body to transport her quickly to the training grounds. Her eyes shone bright red, showing her happy she was.

"GUYS!"

Everyone slowly stopped what they were doing, final attacks dying off in the background. They turned to their new guild master and when they noticed her red eyes, their eyes did the same thing, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Say it Juvia, give us the order." Wakaba had removed his pipe from his mouth to enjoy the news that Juvia was about to give them. She grinned, looking at every last one of their faces.

"It's time to rest up guys, we're going Fairy hunting tomorrow!"

The guild erupted into cheer as Juvia beckoned for them to come up the stairs. "It's dinner time hunters, let Juvia cook up something good tonight so that we can all enjoy the feast!"

Macao laughed. "But won't we be missing an important ingredient? You know, something to make the food taste sweet?"

"You mean salt Macao, c'mon old man, get with it!" Max was laughing, his tone sarcastic and loud. Everyone burst into more laughter as Macao shook his head comically, almost as though this were a pantomime.

"No, no Max! Something better!"

Asuka raised up her little hand as she jumped up and down. "I know, I know!"

Juvia walked over to the child and raised her up in her hands and grinned. "Asuka does? Well please tell Juvia, so that maybe she could get it for us and use it to cook tonight! Juvia needs this food to be perfect."

The little girl grinned at her eyes shone red. Juvia's shone red back at her, encouraging her to tell her the answer.

"The blood of a Fairy!"

* * *

"Well if isn't my own son, my greatest spy and the Titania. What can I do you for? If I knew I were about to have guests, I would have freshened up a bit. You know, make this place more _inviting_ and _welcoming._ "

"Cut the crap old man. I'm not here for small talk. Besides, you brought this upon yourself when you tried to play that nasty trick on us in the grand magic games. We just need you to answer a few questions that we have."

Ivan smirked, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat, his hands on the table with the magic ban bound around his wrists. Laxus scowled. He hated every minute he had to spend with his father and found himself disgusted whenever he thought back to the days when he used to defend him. How young and foolish he was. He even acted like a spoilt brat, constantly lashing out at his grandfather. What a joke.

Gajeel was the one who spoke up.

"Where's Hacchi?"

Ivan's smirk dropped, a look of panic passed through his eyes before his face went neutral. Unfortunately, that was enough for the 3 mages to read right through him.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Sorry, we're the only ones who get to ask questions around here. For mine Laxus' benefit, who _is_ Hacchi?"

Ivan squirmed in his seat as if this was no longer funny and wanted out. Laxus grabbed his father and made him sit still. He could feel his father shaking and he glanced up at Gajeel.

"Yeah tin can, who is this guy that my shitty pops is literally shitting himself over?"

"Hacchi was once Ivan's trusted right hand man. If you needed a good revenge plan or any evil plan in general, Hacchi was your man. Only, Ivan would never accept that, would you? You treated him like shit because deep down, you knew that he would end you. You were scared that he was going to build up all this power and one day, overthrow you from Raven's Tail. He wasn't. He saw you as a saviour. You were the one who brought him to safety when his village was being raided. Then he learnt that you were the one that killed his father."

Erza gasped in horror and Laxus' eyes widened with such disgust. His father _killed_ another man and then pretended that he was his son's saviour, when really, he was the reason he ruined the boy's life in the first place? Laxus' grip around his father's neck tightened as he gritted his teeth. Ivan was hyperventilating when he was listening to everything that Gajeel was telling him. Gajeel carried on with no mercy.

"He left the guild, but not without taking other underestimated mages with him. It surprises me really, because even a blind could see how strong the mages he took with him were. You let people like Flare become your S class mage because she was afraid of you. That's all well and good, but he problem with that, _Ivan,_ is that I've just had a _huge_ sense of deja vu. Estelle used her fucking instincts spell on half of Fairy Tail."

"That sounds awfully like a you problem now, doesn't it? I clearly had nothing to do with that!"

The man was panicking. He had thought that Hacchi would have been locked up from one of the missions that Ivan heard was a total bust. To know that he was now recruiting mages for his own cause, it was frightening. That and Hacchi was after his life as well. He tried to look up at Laxus, but his son's grip was too strong for him to move.

"Laxus, if you really love me, you wouldn't let me die!"

"Shitty pops, who the hell said I still love you? Thing is, gramps would still be upset of you died. You are his son after all. So to protect you, tell us where Hacchi is and we won't tell him of your whereabouts. You are kind of a sitting duck in here."

"How the hell is that even a good deal?!" Ivan was almost paralysed from the grip that his son had on him, almost regretting that he had put the dragon's lacryma within him.

Erza then spoke up. She had tried to not speak, but her hidden rage made her angry beyond belief. This man in front of her killed another man, made his son believe that he was there to save him, kicked him to the kerb and now didn't care about anything other than his own life.

"Have you no shame?"

The three men looked up at her as she drew her sword, her bangs hiding her face in the shadows of her hair. Slowly, she brought her sword up to his neck, her hand shaking with anger.

"You are _despicable._ I can't fathom how such trash was born of Master's line. You might not see it as your problem, but this is definitely your own fault. If I were you, I would take a big slice out of the humble pie that we are serving you and you will _do as we say._ Have I made myself clear?"

The man shouldn't speak for the sword was sure to slice through his jugular. He couldn't nod for the sword would cut right through his adam's apple. Erza looked into his eyes and got the answer that she wanted. She gestured to the two other men to release their hold on him, but they kept on his magic ban. Ivan sighed lowly in relief when Erza sheathed her sword.

"O-okay. If I know Hacchi, he will be back in the ruins of his village. He comes from a place not too far away from the sun village where I found Flare. It's around a 30 minute walk north of it in fact. He uses territory magic, much like Minerva of Sabertooth, only he uses it in such a way...honestly, it's extremely hard to explain. He can manipulate people. That's why Estelle is his right hand man, or woman should I say. Their magic compliments each other."

"Why would he target Fairy Tail though?"

Ivan sighed. "I don't think he has a plan. It's most probably for fun. Though I remember some of my notes on the Fairy Lumen going missing. Maybe he knows something about that. Of course though, he likes divide and it adds to his own guild in time. He treats it almost like a business. He goes around, splitting guilds in half and then gives that branch or 'franchise' to the strongest person in that guild to be the master. If you guys are all fine, who is the other half of Fairy Tail's master? Natsu? Oh wait, is it the Heartphilia?"

The other three looked at each other in confusion and Ivan frowned at their faces. "You _don't know_?! Oh, this is DEFINITELY a field day for Hacchi! He loves it when the underdogs of a guild is suddenly the strongest! No, that means that you guys are screwed. You secretly must have pissed off your guild members for them to be used in Estelle's spell, and on top of that, you don't even have a _clue_ as to who their master could be! Pot calling kettle black!"

They flinched at his words, knowing damn well that they were no better than him in treating their guildmates with respect. Gajeel's head snapped up.

"I've got it."

Laxus looked at him. "What, who the master could be?"

Gajeel nodded and exhaled in annoyance. Oh yes, he definitely knew who it was alright. "For fuck SAKE, of course it _has_ to be Juvia!"

"You mean the girl who made a fool out of herself in that naval event? The Gray lover? Oh really, that's hilarious! I would have thought it to be that purple headed girl. She uses wood make right? People who have make magic always are strong."

Erza felt guilty. To hear Ivan insult Juvia in the way that they had all thought about her, they could understand why her darkest instincts was to hate Fairy Tail and get at them for all that they had done to her. She wanted nothing more than for her fist to connect with Ivan's face, but then she may as well punch herself because she always thought of Juvia the same way, even if her thoughts on her did change when they were fighting against Meredy. Then to think that even a man like Ivan could complement Laki's skill! They honestly have no excuse.

"Shitty pops, don't speak of Juvia like that ever again. If Gajeel is right, then she's clearly not just a Gray lover, is she?"

Laxus was frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had come to respect Juvia a lot. Both her and Gajeel were the main reason as to why he pitted Fairy Tail against each other and got himself excommunicated because of it. He held deep animosity towards her, and when he felt his lightening lacrima hit her first, he was pleased. No Phantom mage was to join Fairy Tail after what they did.

But he wasn't even there to protect them, and Juvia had seen the errors in her way and joined their guild to make up for it. He felt that whenever he was near her on their on being on the same team in the grand magic games, he could smell her fear. She was literally scared of him, thinking that he would hurt her again. But one night, they cleared the air and Juvia was someone that he had come to enjoy her company.

"Tch, let's go."

Gajeel turned his back on them and started heading for the door that held Ivan in his room. The other two mages watched him, knowing damn well that Juvia turning out like this was eating him up from the inside.

"Wait you won't alert Hacchi that I'm here, right?!"

Laxus sighed as him and Erza made a beeline for the door. "No you idiot. You've done your part. You can lock the door now."

That last part was aimed at the guard who had been standing at the door the whole time, waiting for the mages to be done. He nodded his head and locked the door to Ivan's cell and went back to his station.

"Gajeel, are you okay?"

"Yes, ask me that question Titania, while my sister is out there, wondering if we're okay too."

"Tin can, there's no need for that."

He turned on his heel, red eyes glaring into both of their own, making them wonder if he too had been hit by the spell.

"There's every fucking need for that! Do I LOOK okay to you? No? Well there's your answer then! Juvia brought me to this guild, hoping that I too can get a second chance just like she was getting. Juvia is the main reason why I am in Fairy Tail today, while I'm still fucking alive! Juvia is my sworn sister. She looks out for me and in turn I'm supposed to look out for her, only clearly, I haven't been able to do the one fucking thing that she wanted from me! Right now, she's out there, plotting how she can get her revenge on bastards like me who promised her that everything will be alright, tell her that we have her back, but we secretly don't! She's leading a guild of angry, hurt and broken people because we did the exact same thing to them!"

He was panting hard from the words that he was shouting out at them before he gritted his teeth, wanting to punch something. "Now...Estelle has two forms. Permanent and temporary. As you can guess by the damn names, she can make her spells permanent or temporary. If Hacchi is after something that Fairy Tail has, chances are, the bitch has made them fucking permanent and the only way to break them free from the spell is either talk them out of it or kill Estelle."

"No killing," both Laxus and Erza stated at the same time. They looked at one another, remembering exactly what Gajeel said about Ivan killing Hacchi's dad. Gajeel nodded.

"Then we'll need to be able to withstand everything they throw at us. Asuka will be pretty damn easy, I'll just let her see Lily. Other than that, it won't be a walk in the park to get them back to normal."

"We're prepared for that." Erza wore a stern expression.

"Yeah, we're family, we're fighting this one through." Laxus let his lightning flow through his body to show that he was ready for anything that came their way. Gajeel smirked.

"Now we just need to tell the old man everything before we're on our way to see Hacchi and get him sub-fucking-dued!"

~x~

 **Juvia's POV**

Dinner was done. While I made the whole guild dinner,there had been a knock at the guild door while we were all mocking Fairy Tail and even having a competition with their pictures to see who could get the darts on their 'hearts' in the picture. Of course Bisca and Alzack were the grand winners. Even Max's impressions on most members were hilarious.

We had been interrupted by the sight of some old members that I remembered seeing back before I was frozen on the island. Their eyes shone red at us and we all roared with merriment, bringing them into the guild and getting them settled down so that I could make them even more dinner.

Looking back at them, they were the ones who were named even less than we were. I'm not even lying, I don't know any of their names, but of course, because I'm the master, I made it duty to learn all their names. There was Chico, whose father actually owned Fairy Hills, Mickey who preferred hand to hand combat over the use of magic, Joey with his muscle speak magic, Wan with his iron dog and even the once upon a time kid Tono was with them. Oh, I couldn't WAIT to attack Fairy Tail with them on our side!

Estelle (I finally learnt her name) told me that they had been training with another guild for a while and were just waiting for the day that we would come together so that we could go and let Fairy Tail see us. I smirked, enjoying that idea of more guild members showing them what we had to offer.

I was now sat back in my office chair, wondering what the next day would bring. There was no doubt that Fairy Tail would try to talk us out of this spell, try to bring us back from the point of darkness where you can still see a trickle of the light. That's all well and good, but there's just one problem with that plan of theirs to save us.

Why save someone, when they don't need saving?

* * *

So how was that chapter for you? I hope it was okay and up to your standards that you expect from me!

Okay, first thing I need to address (and probably the only thing), you're probably wondering why little Asuka is affected by the magic when she's just an innocent child. Children get swayed by this spell regardless, but are the easiest to crack out of it because of their innocent nature anyway. It's just how it is for my story lol.

Hacchi is definitely an OC of mine. Well so are a few others lol.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys and I love reviews!

Lolita-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

This story is seriously going well! I'm so happy that a lot of you like the idea of it! I'm blushing at the support that you guys give me, especially the person who keeps saying my stories are lit! I love it lol.

Disclaimers and all that

ENJOY!

* * *

 **The upside down**

 **Chapter four**

Inverso.

That was their new name. They didn't go by Fairy Tail. They didn't go by the 'others'. They were simply, Inverso.

They all stood in the guild hall, wearing similar colours, much like Fairy Tail team A had done. They donned on black white and red in their outfits. Juvia wore an outfit very similar to her succubus one, only she wore her black boots and a black leather jacket to fight in.

"Today is going to be a good day, Juvia can't wait!"

Everyone else roared in excitement, not able to hold it in anymore. Their bones screamed with rage and delight, knowing that they were going to be able to finally show Fairy Tail what they had been underestimating all these years! Yeah, sure they hadn't won any grand magic games when the others had been frozen, but that was all because before they went to Tenrou island, the others made them all believe that they weren't good enough to ever win.

"Inverso. How are we all doing today?"

They all heard a deep voice that they had never heard before and they saw a man standing there with a silver mask covering half of his face, while the other half wasn't concealed. They were going to question who he was until they noticed Estelle and Grimm (the blond guy) standing next to him. They all smirked.

"I would like to think that we're all doing pretty well, right guys?"

They all nodded, agreeing with Alzack's words and the man nodded, a smirk covering his own lips. "That's what I like to hear. You see, us underestimated people need to fight back against the ones who wronged us. My name is Hacchi, and honestly, I understand your pain, your anger, your _resentment._ That's why I had Estelle put that spell on you guys to bring forth what you really felt for Fairy Tail instead of trying to hide it constantly. I just felt so angry for you guys."

They all nodded their heads, listening to his inspirational speech. Juvia's face was neutral, not showing any of her emotions and Hacchi looked over at her.

"Juvia Lockser. You have been chosen to lead these ones into battle. Be the best master that you can be, show them all that you're not some lovesick puppy that is weak."

Juvia's eyes flared red as she nodded. "Okay team, Juvia thinks we all know what we should be doing now. Juvia wants the power houses to go in first and that will be lead by Laki. Laki will be leading the squadron with Mickey, Wan, Joey and Nab. You guys are Inverso's strongest, you're all going to be to the front line. Is that okay?"

The answer that Juvia got was nothing but a positive one. Their eyes shone red as they all simultaneously slammed a fist into an open palm.

"I'll speak for my squad and say that it is nothing but our pleasure to lead out the attack against that bastards. We can handle it."

Laki nodded at Juvia who in turn grinned at her friend. Juvia then found Romeo and smirked. He gave her a devilish grin right back, as they had a secret that no one but Hacchi, Estelle, Grimm and Juvia knew.

"Romeo, you're leading the hot lot. Juvia wants you to go with your dad, Kinana, Wakaba, Tono, Max, Jet and Droy. You guys are Juvia's magical hitters with sharp stings to your magic. Juvia knows that you can either attack front line or far range which suits you guys. You guys start attacking once the front line have smacked the crap out of the guild building. Clear?"

"Crystal clear! Aww man Droy! Can't wait to see the look on Levy's face when we beat the shit out of her! Always thinking she's fucking better than us!"

"I want to see Gajeel begging for mercy when we get our hands on him. This is going to be the best fight ever since we fought against Phantom!"

The two friends high fived each other while Macao got Romeo in a headlock and ruffled his hair, gushing at how proud of his son he was, leading his own squadron which made the teenage boy laugh at how daft his dad was being. Still he loved the fact that his dad was proud of him.

"J-Juvia, are you _sure,_ you want me to fight too, kina?"

Juvia turned to face Kinana who was looking a little shy and juvia gave her a soft look, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, smiling.

"Of course Juvia wants Kinana to fight! Kinana shouldn't put herself down, that's what Fairy Tail did. Break away from the mentality that you can't do it and say that you can, okay? Juvia has seen what Kinana is capable of, show Fairy Tail too."

One eye shone green and the other shone red and Juvia smirked. Kinana was a very secret weapon, much like Romeo was at this point too. Hacchi looked on, not knowing that Kinana could do that and Estelle filled him in. There had been times where she came down to witness their training and she found the full story on Kinana.

"She holds a secret power within her from the Tower of heaven. Very special case."

Hacchi nodded before Juvia called out once more.

"Inverso's background check team. You'll be led by Bisca. That's Alzack, Vijeeter, Reedus, Warren, Chico and of course Asuka. Chico is a special case. She will sit out until it's time for her and Romeo to unleash a final attack, so she'll mainly be around Magnolia recollecting all the souls that she lost, due to stepping out of town. Vijeeter will be strengthening us as well with his dances."

Bisca smirked, twirling two S&W Schofield revolvers in her hands. She was ready to lead out her team.

"It sounds like you're all done here."

Juvia nodded her head. "Yes we are master. Master also mentioned that he had another mission for Juvia?"

"I do indeed. You will be heading to Steam town, it's about 30 minutes north of the sun village. It seems that 3 of your ex-guildmates have caught wind to where I made my base. I need you go to surprise them and go in my place instead."

Juvia frowned. She had wanted to fight Fairy Tail so badly, show them that she wasn't a force to reckon with. This mission definitely had to be done quickly if she wanted to join in with the fray. Not that she would go against what Hacchi said, but she still had her own vendetta against others in the guild.

"Master, may Juvia ask who she will be fighting?"

Grimm grinned and Juvia remembered that he liked to be the bearer of bad news. That meant that to Juvia, this was going to be nothing but great news and her mood immediately perked up from the frustration that she had felt just a few seconds before.

"Why, of course it's Gajeel, Erza and Laxus." As soon as those names left Grimm's mouth, there were shouts of jealousy in the air.

"Shit, she got the good ones!"

"No fair, I was planning on taking Erza down, show her that it's not all about her fucking armour that re-equips well!"

"Fuck that shit, Gajeel was my fight!"

They all bickered among themselves saying how it wasn't fair that Juvia got to fight those three and Juvia burst out laughing at her luck. Things were finally looking up.

"HEY! Juvia thinks it's time we all got going. Come on Inverso! Let's go Fairy hunting!"

* * *

Gray sat at the guild table, staring down at his arm that had the devil slayer tattoo on it. He had been so caught up in trying to find E.N.D for his dad's dying wish, that he didn't notice how much he was hurting the one person who really loved him so much. He felt nothing but regret try and build up in his throat for the last month ever since the others had disappeared and he felt like a good majority of it was his fault.

"Oi, icicle. Whatchya doin'?"

Gray sighed in frustration when he heard Natsu call out to him and when he looked up, he noticed the said fire dragon slayer walking towards him. He groaned and rolled his eyes at him, trying to get him away from him.

"What does it look like flame brain? I'm tryna enjoy my own company here!"

Natsu wasn't even phased as he just sat down next to the ice devil slayer with a drink in his hand. Gray raised an eyebrow at his 'friend's' behaviour. Natsu had been pretty subdued lately and it was actually scaring everyone. He was too calm, too mellow and all in all too damn serious. The silence that everyone was creating was suffocating and they had all relied on Natsu to bring them some comic relief, but no such thing happened.

"It wasn't your fault that Juvia left. Okay, i'm gonna have to admit it, you were a bit of a dick for doing all that shit to her. Even I could tell that she liked you, but you ignored it. You're scared and I know damn well that you're scared because people that you've loved around you have died."

Gray's eyes widened when Natsu said that and he was wondering how in the hell he knew that. "Natsu shut the fu-"

"No, you shut the fuck up! We're all suffering here! Stop acting like it's always you! As much as you try to bottle up your feelings, you've selfishly always only thought about yourself! It's _all_ our faults that they ALL left! We never really talked to them, did we? Every special ops team that gramps needed, it was always us! They kept the guild alive for us while we were gone for 7 years, meanwhile, when we came back, we never even showed them that much love for doing so!"

Everyone had now stopped to see what was going on and they were all watching in silence. It was the first time they had all seen Natsu get so worked up during the whole month that had passed. His words had hit home and they all hung their heads, especially Gray.

Wendy then snapped her head up, looking at Natsu who was staring at her in horror.

"GRAMPS! THEY'RE HERE!"

Everyone literally jumped when they heard the build collapse once more. The first person they noticed was Laki. Her hair was flying out behind her, her hands on hips. Gone was her red cape and replaced with a black, red and white dominatrix outfit. Her glasses were gone too as she smirked, her eyes shining bright red. Behind her stood her squad as their eyes were red too. She shook her head at Fairy Tail who was staring on in shock.

"Hell sweet hell. That's what I used to think of this place you know. I once thought it was a place of family and safety. Equality."

She then glared at every last one of them.

"I guess I was wrong. SO! Obviously we're here to show you how much it hurts when your own family underestimate you and everything that you are! You did this to us Fairy Tail! Just know that!"

"Laki! Please listen to us! Everything that we've done, we didn't mean it! We didn't even know that we hurt you guys! You guys should have just spoken to us about it instead of hide how you feel. We can still sort things out now."

Mickey laughed from behind Laki finding it funny, which in turn made the whole team laugh. She shrugged her shoulders, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, it's too late for that now. I bet you don't even remember my name."

Levy went to speak when she closed her mouth suddenly, feeling horrified with herself. No, there was no way she didn't remember her name!

Mickey's smirk turned into a scowl when she realised that Levy wasn't able to tell her her name. She motioned to Laki who sent wood from the ground flying at Levy. The girl screamed as she flew into a table, everyone's eyes wide.

"L-Laki?"

There was a noise like a firework before the roof blew up, making everyone else scream and try and run for shelter. Wendy grabbed Lucy and pushed her down to the floor while Natsu grabbed Happy down with him. Gray was thankfully quick enough in making an ice shield, so everyone turned out safe.

"Oi Laki, time for chit chat to end. Let's wipe the floor with these losers."

Wendy looked up in shock as she stared at who was talking. Romeo smirked at her and she shivered involuntarily. He had his own team standing behind him and Tono looked proud of what he could do. Joey gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice work Tono."

The mage blushed when he realised that his magic was being praised. His light magic was now more useful than just blinding people, and he even knew how to heat it up so that in turn, it would turn out to be just like fire magic.

"You guys are making Kinana fight too? But she's not ready?"

Everyone held their breath when Kinana looked dead into Mira's eyes. Romeo shook his head and looked over at the member of his squad. In turn, Kinana looked at him, one eye red and the other one green, much like a reptile.

"Romeo..."

"Knock yourself out."

There was a hiss in the air and Kinana was gone. The next thing they knew, Mira was trying her best to hold her own against Kinana. She had a crazed look on her face as she lashed out with her first. Wrapped around her wrist, a red magic circle appeared and Mira couldn't believe it. She felt fear run right through her when she realised that she had definitely taken Kinana too lightly.

"Poison fang: snake bite!"

She slashed at Mira's arms and the mage screamed in pain, dropping to the floor and holding her arm. She had been able to go into her Satan soul, but that did nothing for the attack. The poison was seeping right through the wound and Mira held her arm, tears pouring down her eyes. The other two Strauss siblings ran towards their sister in worry.

"Fight back Fairy Tail. We're not here to discuss things. We're here to _kill._ "

That was the last straw as Makarov nodded his head, signalling that they would have to end up fighting. Romeo smirked and nodded to Jet who used his speed to slam Levy into another wall where she crumpled for good.

Wakaba had his pipe in his mouth as he decided to sit down and read his magazine, waiting for someone to dare attack him. Elfman found him first and gritted his teeth. He felt bad for attacking them, but Kinana had just hurt his sister. This was real. The other half of Fairy Tail really were out here to kill them.

"Beast man: Lizardman!"

His attack never touched the man as the smoke seeped from his pipe and made like a fist, holding Elfman in his place. Wakaba sighed, almost mockingly.

"Young Elfman. It's rude to attack your elders. Here, let me show you what happens when you do. "Smoke lock."

Essentially, it was like Juvia's water lock, only it used smoke and had the same principal. Suffocate the opponent. Elfman found it hard to breathe. The heat was burning his eyes up as he tried to his best to claw his way out. Wakaba just whistles a slight tune and went back to perving on the models in the magazine.

"OUCH! Something hit me!"

Lucy looked at her leg and noticed a dart right in the middle of it and she knew exactly who it was. Bisca was somewhere out there, using her skills as a sniper to end them all somehow. No, she couldn't go down like this! As she was about to call Virgo out, she was side blinded by Tono.

"MY EYES!"

The mage who was once a boy stood there, smirking with red eyes. Lucy felt bad to think it, but she had no idea who he was. Maybe it was because he wasn't there too long after she joined, but she felt like a horrible person to not know who he was at all. And now he had light magic.

"Well, if you use light I guess I can just call on..."

"You rang, Princess?"

"Loke," she breathed out. Loke smirked before looking at his opponent in shock.

"Tono? Princess, what's going on here?"

"Half of Fairy Tail have split, we'll fill you in later."

Before Loke could even reply, he was dodging an attack. He looked on in surprise. Tono's attack actually had the strength to hurt him really badly. He remembered him as the young boy who could only blind people. Now it looked like he was on the attack. He grew serious while red eyes stared back him.

"No problem Princess."

Meanwhile, Romeo was having the fight that he wanted. For so long he had wanted Natsu to take him seriously and fight him, but the older mage never did. Not once did he even bother training him. It took for Juvia to want to be the one to help him utilize his rainbow magic, and she was a water mage!

"Romeo, I don't want fight you."

Romeo laughed and lit up his hand with red flames before it turned into different colours in the rainbow. Natsu wore a serious expression. He had almost lost to a rainbow fire mage in the past so he knew what to expect, but Romeo seemed to be going a different way than Totomaru was.

"Oh, but I do."

Without any warning, Natsu was fending off Romeo's incoming attacks. He gritted his teeth feeling the strength behind the fire and noted that they were definitely stronger than Totomaru. Juvia was definitely training Romeo better than he could have ever done.

They were going on, calling attacks even bringing Natsu to the point of calling out all his secret art spells. Behind every attack, Natsu could feel the sadness that Romeo truly held. Although he was smirking with his angry red eyes, Natsu could tell that Fairy Tail had really cut them deep. For him to feel the cold behind the heat of his spells, it truly was sad.

"Yellow fire!"

Natsu knew how that one tasted and even smelt, so he used his fire to purify the smell of it. Before he could even blink, Romeo had shouted out another spell.

"Rainbow fire!"

Natsu's eyes widened, forgetting that he could do that. The problem with this spell was just the mixture of fire that came with it. _"I have to take him seriously, but I really don't want to hurt him. This is my nakama."_

He saw Romeo strain his eyes at him just as he countered the attack. "Fire dragon king's exploding fist!"

It was like one minute he saw the fire, then the next he was being shot backwards in pain. Romeo towered over him when he realised what he had done.

"You can use pyrokinesis?"

Romeo laughed, his red eyes shining brighter and he lifted Natsu up by the scruff of his neck, trying to singe his neck. Natsu quickly swatted his hand away with a fire fist which made Romeo laugh even harder.

"I can use a bunch of other spells too, but you get to find them out first hand."

~x~

"These are the ruins that the bastard was talking about. They don't even look like ruins. Hacchi musta been waiting for this day like crazy."

Erza and Laxus nodded at Gajeel as they clambered over the piles of rocks that were in their way. Laxus and Gajeel tried sniffing out the area, but they were the only humans that they could smell. They glanced at one another as if to see if the other had noticed, and they were wondering if they had been lied to.

"There's no way my old man would have lied. He seems to value his life and wanted us to get rid of this man for him."

"The irony would be if they ended up in the same prison." Gajeel smirked when he said that. He wanted nothing more than to get Hacchi put in prison for all his crimes and then let Ivan suffer with him there. Preferably have their cells next to one another's.

"What are you guys saying, that the both of you can't smell him here? That's extremely odd."

"It's odd that you thought Hacchi wouldn't have seen right through your plan. The thing with you guys constantly hogging all the limelight is that you all start becoming _extremely_ predictable with how you execute your plans. Honestly, you people make Juvia chuckle. We see right through you when all we've done these past few years is watch you."

Juvia was standing at the opening of where they were trying to go and their eyes widened, drinking in her appearance. Erza was shocked at Juvia while Gajeel was horrified. This was his sworn sister standing right there in front of him, instead of the enemy that they had wanted to see.

"Juvia..."

"Uh, uh, uh! That's Master Juvia to you people. Or mistress. However you want to see it really."

She smirked at them, relishing in their reactions. She knew they wouldn't engage in a fight with her and knowing them, even if she did, there would be that small part in their mind that would be telling them that she can't possibly take all three of them all at once. With her knowing that they would unconsciously be thinking that, it made her blood prickle under her skin. She was raging, but she couldn't let that show.

"What, Juvia doesn't get a hug? No hello? No sort of welcome?"

They were silent, looking at each other, as if trying to formulate a plan and Juvia sighed, rolling her eyes at them. "Okay, Juvia knows it's wrong of her, you guys are absolutely right. Juvia is the one who's hosting right? So maybe Juvia should be the one to say hello."

Without a single warning, her fist had slammed into the side of Gajeel's head as he went spiralling down the hill. He managed to land on the balls of his feet and he crouched down to put his hand on the floor and slow down his fall. He hissed in pain, noting that her punch was more like her original ones back in Phantom, but most definitely stronger now, given the age she was now.

"Juvia please we're not here to fight you!"

"Oh shut up Scarlet."

Juvia launched herself at Erza, only for the girl to duck and unsheath her sword. Juvia tutted when she saw the weapon be released. "Oh Erza, that won't work on little old Juvia." She roundhouse kicked the sword away before blasting it with water so hot, that the sword actually melted. Erza stared at it in surprise and horror as she realised that Juvia's water was now hot enough to do that.

"Why don't you try Juvia too, Laxus? She can do with an extended warm up."

Before he could even take a step, Juvia sighed and let the iron knives run right through her and both her and Laxus glared at Gajeel. He blanched and put his hands up to surrender. Juvia rolled her eyes before attacking Laxus. He was lucky to have his guard up as he used his lightning to make the attack null and void.

He was tempted to say that her water had no effect on him, but he couldn't underestimate her like that. Juvia was a candidate for the S mage trials as well as previously being one herself at Phantom Lord. She had given Gray a good challenge and now with her being the same age as him and stronger with evil in her heart, she was going to be a tough opponent.

She used her water cane to smack him, but he used he turned his hand into lightning to then grab ahold of the cane and sent a surge down her arm, where it electrocuted her. "Lightning dragon's breakdown fist!"

Gajeel's eyes widened as he had tried to jump forward to protect Juvia from the attack in some way, but it was too late. Juvia's eyes widened as she tried to retract her cane and turn into back into her normal hand, but she went tumbling down to the floor instead. Erza gasped, wondering if she was okay and Laxus blinked. He hadn't meant to, it was just instinct.

Then they heard laughing and they were suddenly on guard, knowing fully well that Juvia was just toying with them. She was lying on the floor, looking at them with a smirk on her face before she stood up and pretended to dust herself off.

"Oh, it looks like that didn't affect Juvia in any way, shape or form! The three of you are probably confused as to why, but don't worry, Juvia will explain all. Simply put, Laxus' magic doesn't have an effect on Juvia. Somehow, Juvia was able to absorb the lightning from the Lacrima, you know, back when Laxus himself was a traitor and since then, Juvia's kinda been immune to lightning. Now, warm up is over, let's get back to this shall we?"

Erza nodded her head, being the first to step up to the plate. Juvia smirked as they ran towards each other at high speed. They were experts at hand to hand combat, being part of the top three strongest mages in the guild.

"Sea empress armour, re-equip!"

" _Finally, she's taking Juvia seriously. It's a shame that armour will get destroyed fairly quickly."_

Erza swiped her spear at her, swinging it with all her might, only for it to go right through Juvia's body. Erza cursed, she knew this was going to be tough. Water attacks didn't work on Juvia at all, but she needed the armour in order to not receive any damage from the girl. Juvia was truly a frightening opponent at this stage in time.

Juvia didn't even flinch or show any emotion as the spear went right through her. "Water jigsaw!" Erza didn't have time to move as she was too close to the attack. Juvia's legs turning into a cone as there were spinning blades around her, smacking Erza as she went by. She noticed the other two men standing by and got them involved.

"Water slicer!"

They didn't even know what hit them as they fell back. Erza had received a greater brunt of the attack as she bled and her armour had been ripped through. She panted as she changed armour. Maybe a fire one would have to be better.

Juvia watched as she got excited. "Oooh, the fire armour, Juvia wonders-"

"Iron dragon's club!"

Juvia was cut off as she whirled underneath the incoming arm and ran her hand along it as she was heading towards Gajeel. His eyes widened when he realised that she was running her water through his system, trying to melt him like she did to Erza's sword.

Erza noticed and tried to grab onto him as well to suck out as much heat as she could, but the damage was more than done. Gajeel roared out as he turned his arm back from the club into his arm. His arm was signed, burnt, steaming and bright red. There was no way he could use his arm now. This was not his sister in front of him.

He saw she was still coming at him with the merciless smile on her face. "Karma demon: iron god sword!" He grit his teeth through the pain that seared through his arm. He knew that this attack managed to make it's way to Juvia and she received a substantial amount of injuries from this attack in the past.

It slammed down on her and Juvia swore as it actually hit her, making her take on some damage. Her pause was just enough for Laxus to hit her from behind. If she wasn't going to be struck down with his usual lightning, he was going to have to change it up.

"Raiko; red lightning body!"

He turned into red lightning and before Juvia could even do turn around to block it, Laxus slammed into her body, throwing her backwards and her blood pouring from her mouth. She skidded across the floor holding her stomach, gasping for air. The other three felt bad, but she was coming at them with the intention to kill them, they had to stop her somehow.

"Juvia, please listen to us! We're sorry for the way that we've treated you, honestly, we didn't know! Please, just snap out of the spell and come back home with us. Fairy Tail are all waiting for you to return home." Erza was on the brink of tears as she tried to bring them back in.

"Home? Juvia's home is with Inverso now. Fairy Tail was never home. At Fairy Tail, Juvia was nothing more than your entertainer. Juvia was never treated as an equal or with respect."

"Stop it right now ameonna. You were chosen for the S class mage trials weren't you? Master saw how strong you were and even though we hadn't been in the guild for even a year and we were once enemies to the guild, he still saw that you had potential to be an S class mage to the guild! It was YOU who was so lovestruck over the fucking stripper!"

Gajeel had had enough with trying to reason with her and Juvia snarled at him, angry that he would bring up her childish past. She was pissed off because every little bit of what he had just said was extremely true. She could feel the water rushing through the ground underneath her and smirked. This is why Hacchi had sent her. The water supply was almost endless without having to be near the ocean itself.

She channeled the water to come bursting through as it sprayed over her. The geyser burst right through her body as she stood up, looking fresher than ever. The other three let their eyes widened when they realised that Juvia had now been healed.

"Don't be mistaken and think that this now means that Juvia has only been healed and that her fatigue hasn't been. Juvia is now in the same state that she was before this fight even happened. Now. Juvia has a lot of new spells that she would love to try out, you three get ready to be her guinea pigs."

For the first time during the whole fight, Juvia let her eyes shine red.

~x~

"Well, would you look at that, it turns out Fairy Tail, WAS hiding something big! Mavis' body herself, the first master of Fairy Tail, the ultimate weapon that Emperor Spriggan a.k.a. Zeref himself needs. Estelle, I want you to release the spell as soon as we leave this place. I would like to see the commotion that Inverso have caused when they come to their senses about who they were fighting. Hmm, but keep a link with Juvia, Laki and Romeo. They can be used for great things."

Estelle grinned and nodded her head, while Grimm looked at his master. "Should I do the honours now?" Hacchi nodded and Grimm shrunk the lacryma containing Mavis' body as he slipped it into his pocket. The other two smiled and they made their way through the hole that Grimm had made before they started watching the fight that was Inverso vs Fairy Tail.

Many members of fairy Tail were all on the floor, trying to stand up from where they had fallen many times. Laki's squad were definitely heavy hitters and Elfman could only withstand so much before Wan had uppercutted him with his new spell, platinum dog. Laki looked over at Romeo who nodded. Kinana had worked with Bisca and Alzack to put poison into the bullets, so when everyone was being shot, their magic was slowly decreasing. Vijeeter stood outside the guild, dancing the dance of encouragement as it strengthened Inverso and weakened Fairy Tail. Even Master had a rough time fighting Laki, despite his titan form.

"They're about to pull off their final move, master. Trust me, this will knock everyone down. It will truly be amazing." Estelle was smirking, swinging her legs as they watched the fracas take place down below from their high ledge that they were perched on.

"Okay, judging from what Juvia has told me, it's time for Chico to shine. CHICO! READY?!" Romeo had been given orders by Juvia that when he felt the energy in the guild lacking, that was when Chico was to make her move. He would follow in suit, but he was stuck fighting Natsu which pissed him off. He smirked when he noticed Wendy and quickly turned his attention to her.

"Orange fire!"

He knew it would do nothing but smell and she wouldn't have seen it coming. Natsu's eyes widened as he tried to jump in the way, but Romeo had another attack for him. "Blue fire! Pyrokinesis!"

He controlled the magic within Natsu to die out temporarily for about 5 seconds, but that was more than enough time for Natsu to get hit by the flaming cold fire, sending his system into a spasm, clearly never having to deal with such cold before.

Chico had collected all her souls and had joined in the fray earlier on, but had been stuck fighting bickslow, trying to see who was better at controlling the souls and spirits that were surrounding them. Chico smirked when she heard her calling and held her arms out, almost like she were being crucified. She found herself levitating as she let the spirits take control of her body. Her eyes were blood red and her sclera turned as black as her heart before she chanted.

" _Oh great souls of night, hear your medium cry. Souls, souls, come onto me! ANIMA OBFIRMO!"_

Everyone felt a tug on their hearts, even all of Lucy's spirits that had joined in. There was a black aura around them as they could feel their life force being sucked right out of them. They all panicked, there was no way that they could all die here now!

"CHICO! Listen to me, please don't do this! We love you guys, we're sorry for everything! We didn't know how you all felt, we didn't know how selfish we were being! We thought we had included you in everything we did! Laki is always there to help put the men in place when we get too pervy! Wakaba and Macao are the wise uncles of the guild, yet the foolish ones we try to not be like! Romeo is the kid who has happiness flowing through his veins! EVERYONE, PLEASE!"

Natsu's cries fell on deaf ears as Romeo converted his magic within him. "Shut the fuck up. I'm gonna enjoy this."

That's when they saw black flames pour out of his body in waves, almost as if he had no control over it. Wendy was choking on her life force being drained from her as she stared into Romeo's eyes. "Fire...god...slayer...?"

"Fire god's supper!"

Romeo clasped his hands down and a huge mouth made of flames flew at the members of Fairy Tail who had been moved together using Chico's levitating spell. She released the spell quickly and landed back on the ground, watching with a smile on her face as Fairy Tail was literally about to burn to ashes in front of her very eyes.

That was until the spell died out before doing so and all members of fairy Tail collapsed to the floor without burning out. Their bodies were all badly burnt, almost to the point of unrecognition. Romeo fell to his feet, as did the rest of them when they could feel the anger leave their bones. They felt the rage be turned into sadness before they all wept. They didn't hate Fairy Tail, they loved them.

"Well done Estelle, let's take our leave."

Before they could even move, they were hit three times each with the bullets Bisca and Kinana had made. Their eyes widened as they burned around to face Bisca, Alzack, Vijeeter, Reedus and Warren. They had tears pouring out of their eyes as they glared hard. Hacchi looked down at them, almost as if they were peasants.

"You'll pay for messing with us!"

"By that time, we'll be so far gone." Hacchi grinned down at the weeping woman before the three of them seemingly disappeared into the air.

Reedus slammed down his paintbrush, hiding his face in his hands and Warren shook his head. "Don't worry, when Juvia hears this..."

Juvia was going to be the only one who was able to stop them.

~x~

Juvia's body trembled as she brought her hand up to her mouth. There were tears rolling down her eyes as she noticed Erza leaning forward on her knees, Gajeel was on his back trying to stay conscious and Laxus looked like a dead man walking. She had felt the rage and the hate that she felt for Fairy Tail wash right out of her system, but something told her it was still there, within her.

"G-guys? Ju-Juvia is so sorry."

She fell to her knees as the other three gave a sad and teary smile, happy that she was back to normal. The red from her eyes had faded away and the skies cried along with her as she screamed at the top of her lungs, cursing Hacchi along with Estelle and Grimm. She hated them, they weren't going to get away with this.

Juvia then brought her head up before remembering that there were injured people in front of her. She was beyond fine. In fact, she knew that if she were to fight Hacchi right now, she would be absolutely fine with doing so.

"Juvia needs to heal you guys as quickly as she can, then we need to head back to the guild. Juvia has a bad feeling that something more happened." She wiped away her tears before concentrating and made water wires come out of her body, attaching it to the other three.

"W-what is that?"

Juvia smiled sadly at her long time best friend, her brother. "It's what Juvia calls water make. Juvia will transfer her blood out to all of you, healing you before it comes back to Juvia. Bear with Juvia."

" _Warren?"_

" _Hai! Juvia!"_

Juvia heard Warren's frightened voice run through her head and knew that things on his end were not great either. She didn't want to ask and she knew that he wasn't going to tell her how bad it had gotten anyway. She just knew that she would have to do some mass healing.

" _Please set up a bath tub ready for Juvia's arrival. The water needs to be hot please. Juvia will be there soon to sort everything out."_

" _Yes Juvia...we will be waiting for you."_

She let her head roll forward as she passed out. The other three were screaming for her to get up, but they were too weak and they could barely move an arm, talk less of reach out to her to get her to stop.

Little by little, they felt themselves get stronger and stronger, every bone was healed, every wound had been stitched up. The wires then pulled away and went crawling back to Juvia as she just lay there, motionless on the floor. Laxus was the first to move.

"She needs water!"

They found the geyser that she had burst and let the water wash over her. Slowly she came back around and when she opened her eyes, she was staring into the worried faces of her friends. They soon cheered and when they tried to hug her, she pushed them away. They stood their ground, wondering if Estelle's magic had been put back onto her.

"Don't...don't come near Juvia. Juvia did awful things, bad thing. She hatched many plans to kill you all and she would have very well succeeded. The guilt...Juvia cannot cope! Juvia's last act to the guild is to heal everyone before...Let's just go."

She held onto the three of them before using her water teleportation spell to transport them to the nearest water supply that was near Fairy Tail.

"JUVIA! Quickly, come! Romeo and Chico managed to use the spell, just not to the full capacity!"

Juvia swore and went paler than she already was. She ran with the other four behind her as they made their way into the guild. Inverso was crying with Fairy Tail on the floor, not awake. Gajeel, Laxus and Erza stood there, frozen. They really had underestimated their true strength.

"Wendy, wake up. Wendy, I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, I'm sorry for almost attacking you, please just...just wake _up._ "

Gajeel felt something within him shift when he saw Romeo apologizing to Wendy's unmoving form. It reminded him of when he attacked Levy's team before he came and when he did join, he had apologized fiercely for what he had done.

Juvia's hand fell on Romeo's shoulder and he straight away turned around and fell into the hug that she was offering. Laki came and joined in with them as Warren, Macao, Wakaba and Max came in pushing a huge bathtub that they had filled with hot water. Juvia silently thanked them and released the hug.

Laxus' eyes fell on his gramps and his heart was screaming. He hated to see the old man down like that and he couldn't wait for Juvia to heal all of them. Jet and Droy helped her get into the bathtub as she lay down at the bottom of the water. She let the water wires crawl out of her skin once again, finding every injured person that needed her to heal them.

"Water make, blood."

They watched as her blood poured out through the wires and everyone panicked.

"Wait, she's giving too much blood out at once! She's going to kill herself!"

Laki and Romeo shook their heads and stopped everyone from interrupting the spell.

"The water in the tub acts like a temporary blood system for her. On top of that, Juvia's on the 3rd origin unlock as well as hitting the age of 23. With her body at her correct adults state, her higher use of magic as well as being a water mage, Juvia actually makes red blood cells faster than a average human. She'll be fine."

Not once did Laki remove her eyes from Juvia's body. She felt ashamed to look at anyone's eyes, including the other members of Inverso. She made a fist as she thought of the fact that she wasn't even able to control her anger, her rage! She could never hate Fairy Tail, so why was that an instinct of hers that she couldn't override?

It took about ten minutes before everyone started standing up. Juvia's magic had even been able to wash and sooth all the burnt parts of everyone's body, returning it to their former state, not even stinging.

The water wires crawled their way back into Juvia who then took the time to regain herself. She felt like drowning herself in the water right there and then, but unfortunately, her magic didn't even let her do that. She sighed and stood up, knowing she would have to face the music. She stepped out of the tub, dry and fell to her knees, every other member of Inverso following suit, tears in their eyes.

"Please forgive us master. If not Juvia, please forgive the rest on Juvia's behalf. What we did was wrong, but for Juvia to fuel it even more, it was wrong of her. She is sorry for everything, for the destruction of the guild, for the fight that she planned...for...for being alive."

Makarov made his way over to her and raised her head with his hand. Everyone was crying at this point as they were screaming that they were wrong, that it wasn't their fault at all.

"My child, you should never regret that you're alive! This is an SS ranked spell, forbidden magic! You can't blame yourself for falling for it. We're happy to accept you back, you're Fairy Tail."

Juvia sobbed as the old man held her in his arm, stroking her head like a father would to his daughter. Juvia didn't deserve it, that's what she thought. She couldn't believe that she would have such a deep hidden hate for such a lovely guild. That's the part that troubled her.

"Come now, everyone must get some rest, we'll see you all in the morning. Everyone should go home."

There were many reluctant hugs as Inverso didn't want to look at Fairy Tail in the eye, but Fairy Tail were adamant to show them that they didn't blame them in anyway. Laki, Juvia and Romeo remained as their trio and Erza grabbed Juvia and hugged the girl, not letting go of her once.

"Gramps. I've figured out something during all this. Inverso was used as a distraction for what Hacchi really wanted."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "What? Who the hell is Hacchi?"

"Your son's old right hand man that I will explain later. All you need to know is that Hacchi stole my shitty pop's plan about Fairy Lumen."

Makarov's eyes widened as he bolted straight down to the lowest level of Fairy Tail. When he got there with Laxus close behind him, he opened the door and noticed that it was indeed true. Mavis' body had well and truly been stolen. Makarov paled.

"Hacchi is a Zeref worshipper..."

Laxus sighed in great annoyance. This was going to be another battle that they were going to have fight once more.

* * *

So how was that? I hope it was okay!

Anima obfirmo = soul lock

That chapter was a little more on the longer side which I'm happy about! I really suck at fight scenes, so I didn't try to make a big deal out of this one. I only usually take time to write out one on one battles, but not when it was like multiple people against multiple people. I'll save that for the next one lol. Also, how was that Romeo surprise for you? Had to give him the fire god slayer stuff to learn, I just HAD to! Grimm also has the same magic as Brandish if you were wondering.

But please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys and I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So yes, while I am aware that it has been like forever that I have updated this story, I am finally here with the final chapter! I just had so many problems with trying to write the fight scene for this story and I finally concluded that I am a crappy fight writer anyway and that I'm just going to throw whatever I have at you. You guys deserve the best, but my fight scenes are just so poor, I can only apologise.

Honestly guys, I think we all know I don't own Fairy Tail.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **The upside down**

 **Chapter five**

"Any luck?"

Bisca sighed and shook her head making Erza wring her hands with worry. It had been days since they last saw Juvia, Laki and even Romeo. The boy had not let his father see him and Macao had to swallow down the same guilt that was choked up in all of Inverso's chests. He heard Romeo's occasional sobs as he muttered to himself on the other side of the door. He knew that his son was beating himself up more than he was because he was one of the main pawn in the plans.

Every time someone went to go and get Laki and see if she would come out of her room, all they heard was the sound of her magic being used. She had sealed the door shut and with her being a wood make mage, it was easy to barricade herself inside. She was inventing new weapons, working on new spells, but she didn't want anyone to see her. She was afraid of herself and what she might do to the people that she loved, so she took her anger out on herself and threw herself into training. Laki was actually an extremely scary person to encounter, so the fact that she was now taking her training seriously meant that she was going to be a tough foe.

Juvia was the worst case. They heard nothing from her. There was no sound, no movement and that really worried the members of Fairy Tail. What was she doing in there? Was she okay? Was she eating? Nobody knew. At least with the other two, people knew that they were venting off and that they wanted to be left alone, but in Juvia's case, everyone wanted to burst down her door and see if she was okay. For all they knew, she might have left Fairy Hills and no one would have known.

The said woman was knelt down on her floor, her eyes closed, hands clasped together. She had heard Bisca trying to convince her to come out, but she couldn't face anyone, not right now. She had harboured so much hidden animosity towards Fairy Tail that she couldn't bear the sight of them right now, not after what she had done to them. She wanted to die. She couldn't even look at the members of Inverso without thinking of the fact that she was the one leading them. She felt as if it was all her fault that everything happened.

Her brow creased as she attempted to stop the tears from falling yet again. Whenever she thought that she was out of tears, her thoughts would linger and they would be back instantly. She hated herself, she just wanted to end it all.

"Juvia."

Her eyes snapped open at the voice as she felt herself fall forwards, as if to stand up and go and respond, but she held herself in place. The tears made her eyes blurry once more and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Stop crying."

She looked out of the window and noticed that although the skies were grey, it wasn't actually raining. So how could he tell she was? She scoffed mentally and rolled her eyes. " _He can probably smell the tears."_

"What happened out there, it wasn't your fault. Everyone individually is at fault here, us included. Definitely me included."

Juvia wanted to scream that it was far from his fault and that it was all hers, but she dare not open her mouth. She didn't feel like she was worthy enough to talk to any of them, not after she had helped plan all of their deaths. She heard him shift outside of her door.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend, Juvia. You're like my younger sister. I need to look out for ya, and well, I haven't been lately. I'm supposed to know everythin' about you, so I should be the one who knows your snapping point. I know that you can only take so much of being laughed at before you find yourself being bullied. I shoulda seen that coming. Fuck, I should have even squared up to the stripper and told him that he needs to make his feeling for ya known or stop stringing you along, like an older brother would do. I mean, it's okay now because you're with Lyon, but...I'm sorry."

Juvia was standing up at this point, reaching out for the doorknob, but she wasn't touching it. She knew that Gajeel had heard every movement that she had made behind that door and she knew that he wasn't being expectant of her opening it. After all, they did know each other well.

"Hacchi is a Zeref worshipper who has been needin' something from Fairy Tail's secret basement. There was no WAY he was ever gonna get down there, so he needed a distraction. That's where you guys came in. Estelle uses _any_ negative emotion against people. Not just anger, but even unrequited love. She turns it into hate, Juvia. None of it was your fault at all."

Juvia frowned. It didn't make any sense though. She was with Lyon now, she shouldn't have cared about Gray at all. She didn't love him anymore, not the way she loved Lyon. Unrequited love shouldn't have been something that still affected. She was so sure she got over Gray once and for all! Gajeel seemed to have been reading her mind, because he went on explaining.

"I'm sure Grimm didn't really explain the full extent of his magic. He loves talking in riddles, that one. He has an affinity to bad news, bad omens and past bad emotions. He will snuff out any previous emotion and help Estelle use that against you. I don't really get it myself, but that's the bases of it. If anything, he's the person that needs to be taken down first."

Juvia was taken aback from the news that she had heard and she gritted her teeth in anger before grabbing the door handle and swinging her door wide open, scaring the hell out of Gajeel, Bisca and Erza who had been standing there the whole time. Gajeel took one look at Juvia and gulped, as did Erza who had also seen her rage first hand. The door had even made a dent in the wall behind it.

"So you mean to tell me, that I was just a _distraction_?! Hacchi is a _Zeref worshipper?!_ Grimm is using _past emotions_?! Oh I'M ENDING HIM! Get me Laki and Romeo, we're heading out, no further questions."

Then she was gone. She had slammed her door shut as they heard her angry footsteps, yells and grunts throughout her apartment. The three of them stood there agape, staring at her door, as if what they had seen was not real at all. They looked at one another before Bisca mumbled that she was going to Laki's apartment to tell her that Juvia needed her.

By the time Laki had gotten dressed, Bisca was trailing behind her, frightened of the wood make mage. She was silent as she slowly leaked with killer intent and Gajeel and Erza moved out of her way. She didn't even need to knock on Juvia's door before they saw Juvia standing there again.

"Laki."

"Juvia."

They nodded to each other and before the three others knew it, they were gone. Gajeel let out a low whistle. And Bisca sighed. When the hell could they teleport? She guessed that it was probably an ability that Hacchi made them all learn.

"The three of them are the ones who had it harder. They were the guild's strongest, but it's fine. They're going to get our revenge for all of us. At this point, the only thing we can do is warn Master about it."

Erza nodded her head as she ran on. "I'll go and tell Master, we may have to round up some mages as back up."

Bisca ran after her, shaking her head. "No! I know that we're all guildmates, but this is between them and Hacchi! I know that they won't even let the other members of Inverso be involved either! If anyone has to be of backup, it should be us members. Kinana, Chico and two others would be perfect for it. That's even if Juvia let's us bring back up."

Erza sighed as the three of them ran on. They reached the guild, Bisca panting and Erza and Gajeel seemed fine. Erza looked around and saw the old man and couldn't help herself as she let out a distraught cry. "Master!"

Her yell grabbed everyone's attention as they all looked at Erza and wondered what she was worried about. There were a few members of Inverso in the guild, but like Juvia, many of them had taken to hiding, only coming in for a few days at a time. They had been ashamed with what they had been made to do.

The old man raised his eyebrow at her and nodded his head to signal that he was listening. Erza took a deep breath. She hadn't meant for her yell to grab everyone's attention, she was just in so much shock and worry when she had called out to him instead of going up to him to speak to him in private. Now, if she had gone and said she needed some privacy with him, everyone else would want to know. Might as well tell them all now.

"Juvia, Laki and Romeo have gone to find and fight Hacchi. We told them about him being a Zeref worshipper and that the fight against us was used as a distraction for him to get what he wanted, and it sent rage through them, now they're going out there."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned in shock to face Jet who was waving his fist in anger. His reaction had beat Makarov's as he looked furious. He wasn't the only one though, Droy and the rest of the Inverso crowd who actually came into the guild were angry.

"THEY WENT WITHOUT US?!"

Everyone was roaring now as Master had to use his magic to calm everyone down. Warren then spoke up.

"Juvia has contacted me and she said that she knows that you will all be angry that they went without the rest of the guild, but this is a battle that they need to fight and finish. She said that there is no need for backup, that they're going to clear them away themselves. She said that she's sorry to all of the other members of Inverso, but she wants to do this herself.

Mickey clicked her fingers in annoyance as she slammed a fist into an open palm. "I wanted to have a crack at them myself. They found me from where I was and used a random negative emotion against me in order to come and destroy a guild that I was once part of. The disrespect."

Makarov sighed and nodded his head when everyone looked at him to see if it was okay for them to be going out by themselves, but Erza stood her ground clearly upset that she wasn't of any help. "Master, surely you're not allowing this?! They need to have back up! I and Team Nat-"

"No, let them do this. It's this seed of always sending out the same team that was planted into this guild. Everyone here is equally as strong, we shouldn't be knocking each other down so frequently by forgetting that there are others in the guild who are more than capable of holding their own in a fight. This is definitely their fight as well, we weren't the ones that the spell affected. Erza, back down. Team Natsu, back down."

Gray and Natsu growled in anger, but otherwise held their tongues as Lucy put her keys away and frowned. She was ready to step into the fray, but she understood where their Master was coming from. It was really their fight. They watched as Warren put a head gear on his head.

"Other than making the lacryma phones, I was also able to link to Juvia so that when I put this on, we can see what they see in a screen. This will be our way of making sure they're safe and sound as well as watching what's going on."

Makarov sighed, as if a heavy load had been lifted. Although he was okay with them going to find Hacchi, he wasn't completely happy with it. He just understood where his children were coming from, and knowing that he can see what was going on made him not panic so much. Now he could see whether or not they were safe and sound. Besides, the guild needed to learn about Fairy Heart someday.

~x~

The 3 mages stared at the building where they suspected Hacchi would be. What a perfect chain of events. Of course he would love to fight them in Inverso's old guild hall. He was twisted like that and he probably thought that he was absolutely hilarious, making them do that.

Laki looked around as she sensed who else was in the building using her wood magic to sense who else was here through the wooden floor. She nodded at the other two, confirming that the bastards who turned them against their guild were indeed here.

"They're definitely expecting us. I don't really know their magic that well enough so I have no idea how this fight will go."

Juvia shrugged her shoulders. "Juvia is very aware of that, hence why we're going to do a Natsu and just barge in there. Romeo, could you please explode the roof of the building? Let's go in with a bang."

The younger smirked and nodded his head. No one was going to get away with turning them against their guild. He lit up his hand and threw the black flame at the roof of the guild. He then snapped his fingers which caused for the whole thing to blow up and Laki stopped any of the incoming wood from flying towards them.

"You guys might as well come on out. What's the point in having our battleground so limited? Let's use the whole land around us, shall we?"

Juvia wasn't going to fight them in that building, no way in hell. She wondered where the other guildmates were, because she knew that there was just no way in hell that Hacchi wouldn't bring his guild to come and make this an unfair fight. Knowing him, he would think that they don't have any plans for backup. Well, they didn't, they wanted this fight to end quickly.

Eventually, the three main culprits came out, dark glared maring their faces as the other three looked passive. Juvia, Laki and Romeo made sure to show no emotion the entire time so that it wouldn't look like they would be easy to try and beat.

"As you can see, we're here for something that you stole from us, and we would like to get it back, thanks." Laki was not here to play any games. As far as she was concerned, Estelle and Grimm were useless in using their magic to fight. She could probably knock them out quickly, but she couldn't be so sure. This fight was all based on not underestimating a single person.

Hacchi smiled simply. "The funny thing is, you don't even know what you're here for, do you? You have no clue the amount of _power_ your guild has been hiding in the basement, the power used to destroy countries. The power that Zeref-sama _needs_."

The three mages looked at each other. He was right, they didn't actually know what the hell they were here for and they couldn't really care less, just as long as it was back in their possession. If it was as powerful as they claimed it was, that was definitely something that they couldn't just give up to Zeref like that.

Laki sighed. "Okay, that's fantastic. Why don't you hand it back over and we'll be on our way then, huh? Who knows, you guys might even be able to escape going to prison."

Estelle growled. "How dare you mock Master Hacchi?! We're going to hand over the Fairy Heart to Zeref-sama and we'll be safe from this hell that you guys call a planet! All of you are so corrupt, Zeref-sama will purge this world of all its sins and make sure that in the new world, everyone will be treated fairly! Isn't that what you guys want?!"

Juvia took a step forward. "That would be perfect. But unfortunately, humans aren't perfect. Zeref is no god, so Juvia doesn't know how he's going to wipe the world of all humans and somehow manage to leave you guys alive. If anything, he's been using people as well. People have died for Zeref. This...heart that Estelle mentioned, is it a real heart? If so, that means that someone else has to die so that Zeref can destroy this world. That is a world that Juvia has no part in living in. You can't just kill people to get what you want. That's corrupt behaviour as well."

Hacchi's smile dropped. "Then you can die here instead."

Juvia sensed a pool of magic on the right side of her head and knew that she wouldn't have any time at all to dodge whatever it was. Luckily, Laki was fast enough to create a wooden wall which helped them all jump away from the explosion. They were confused by what had just happened. Romeo shrugged.

"Prison for them it is."

Grimm whined as he watched the trio disperse. "Aww man, they managed to get away!"

Estelle gave a sinister smile as she pulled out a spear, one that resembled Erza Knightwalker's final spear. "That's quite alright. It would be disappointing if they just died in one hit. We're not here to underestimate them, Grimm. That's what happened to us, remember? Let's go!"

Estelle shot forward quickly and Juvia noted that she was most probably a close range fighter, especially with a weapon like that. She didn't know what to do. She would probably be better opponent for Estelle, but she really wanted to fight Hacchi. Romeo then cleared up that issue.

"I've got Estelle!"

Laki nodded and jumped over towards Grimm instead, sending the wood through the ground. It was clear that he had another magic under his belt, there was just no way that he was good at omens.

She was proved right when all of the wood shrunk. Laki didn't even flinch as he smirked at her. "I'm sure you've guessed that I have secondary magic. Gajeel never did really see my primary magic, just the one that made me look weak. You don't look surprised though."

Laki shrugged her shoulders. So he had reduction magic. That could prove quite a challenge against her, but that just meant that their fight would be a long one, not that he was be completely impossible to defeat. No, it was going to be the battle of the lands.

"Mostly because I don't care." While she didn't really care, she knew that her attacks would be easily minimised. She smirked. That was good, she had quite a few tricks up her sleeves, things that she had wanted to try for a while. She knew that she was going to have to start off easy and make it look like she couldn't hold out, but that was the joy of it. Then she was going to make him writhe in pain.

"Wood make: the distance between the two is forever!"

" _That should get the ball rolling."_

"Command T: reduction magic."

By the time he had even reduced all of the wood, Laki blindsided him with a foot to the head. She grinned. He was poor at sensing, as well as weak. He seemed surprised that she had resorted to hand to hand combat, but he had to accept it. He was never one for hand to hand combat and the fact that Laki was a wood make mage who had to be strong, made her a strong opponent.

He noticed the smile on her face and he knew that she knew that he wasn't the best person up close. He was only good at shrinking objects that flew towards him. This wasn't going to be good for him at all.

Romeo was having to dodge Estelle and her spear. She had proved that she was more than an expert at using it, wielding it at an Erza level. Romeo gritted his teeth. He had been on nothing but the defense the whole time. It was almost as if she didn't want him to use his magic against her.

"What's with the glare, huh? Careful, I might just use that anger against you."

She gave him a twisted smirk and he glared even harder at the fact that she still had some control on their negative emotions. That would prove hard, but that would be okay. He had big plans with this anger of his.

"Orange fire!"

He threw orange fire right at her and her face scrunched up in disgust at the smell. He smirked at the opening she gave before conjuring the purple flames on his hands. He ran towards her and threw the purple fire towards her, as well as at every possible direction that she could run towards.

She used her spear to spin it quickly in front of her, turning into a huge fan, trying to make the flames die out with the amount of wind that she was creating. Romeo laughed as it did nothing but land on her arm. She screamed before realising that one of her arms was now out of commission. How was the flame COLD?!

"We might know nothing about your magic fully, but you don't know about ours. The purple flame can not be extinguished using wind or water. I then hid my blue flame within the purple flames and those blue flames are freezing. You better do something about that arm, or you might just get frostbite."

Estelle growled at him in annoyance as he chuckled. He looked over at Juvia and noticed that the water mage was bleeding heavily. He stared in shock. How had Hacchi been able to injure Juvia so badly?

Without even realising it, he ducked under Estelle's spear. The woman was furious as she lashed out at him. "Never take your eyes off of your enemy. Your fight is with me!"

Juvia was panting. She knew that Laki and Romeo were strong enough to deal damage to their own opponents, as well as have many tricks up their sleeve. She had a trick or two up her own sleeve as well, but she had to bleed for that. She wasn't necessarily faking getting injured as well. She had a suspicion that Hacchi had the same magic as Minerva, only his territory included explosions after every single attack. It made it easy to sense when he was warping something near her due to the heat in the air, but other than that, she needed to get hit, which was annoying and painful.

"It's a shame it had to come to this, Juvia. You were honestly the strongest of all my chain of guilds that I've created. You would have been the perfect master."

Juvia spat out a pool of blood that had formed in her mouth and wiped her lips on the back of her hand. "Flattery will get Hacchi nowhere. Juvia is aware of how strong she is, she doesn't need a hypocrite like Hacchi to tell her how strong she is."

He narrowed his eyes at her and Juvia inwardly smirked. She had gotten him where she wanted. She knew that he would hate being called a hypocrite.

"What?"

"Hacchi heard correctly. While Juvia admires Hacchi's need for everyone to be equal, Juvia doesn't like how Hacchi has gone about it, or the fact that he is stealing Fairy Heart for Zeref to destroy the world. Zeref has no care for us humans, despite being one. Why would Hacchi sacrifice himself for a world that he won't get to live in? Hacchi claims that Zeref will get rid of all the corrupt humans, but isn't Hacchi one himself?"

His eyes widened at her words before he was gone. Juvia smiled before making a water shield next to her and harden it into ice. Hacchi reappeared quickly and punched the shield, aiming for Juvia. He was surprised when he saw how fast Juvia had conjured her shield, as well as the fact that it was now ice.

"When did you control ice?!"

Juvia raised her eyebrow as she kicked him away. "Juvia is a water mage. Juvia can change the properties of water. Water jigsaw!"

Hacchi swiped his hands so that the air and space around Juvia would disappear, rendering her magic useless. Juvia smirked and turned into gas before appearing right in front of him, sending him flying.

"MASTER HACCHI!"

"Hey, I'm your opponent! Fire god's explosive flame!"

Romeo punched forward towards Estelle and before she knew it, she was sent backwards with the black flames exploding all around her.

Laki shook her head. "My turn! Titanium magic: violent approach!"

This was different. First of all, the attack was coming at great speeds and when Grimm tried his best to reduce the size, it didn't work. He was knocked out easily. Laki smiled. "Titanium is the strongest metal, as well as having a high compressive strength. It can not be reduced, even by magic."

Coming forwards and towards him, she quickly bound his hands with anti magic cuffs and tied his legs together, just in case he tried to run away when he came back around. Estelle was on the ground, bruises and blood pouring from her. She was weak as she tried to grab her spear. Romeo picked it up and burnt it to the crisp. She gasped and screamed at him.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER DOING THAT TO ME! NEGATIVE BACKLASH!"

Before Romeo knew what was happening, he crumpled before her as she laughed darkly. Laki ran over to him, trying to pick him up as he was groaning in pain.

"Romeo! What's going on?! Talk to me!"

"L-Laki, it-it...hurts!"

The girl looked over at Estelle with wild eyes. "What the fuck are you doing to him?!"

"I'm using all his negative emotions to hurt me, hurt _himself_. Look."

There it was. Wounds were forming on his skin and Laki had tears in her eyes. She didn't know how to stop it. It didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon as well. She had to knock Estelle out of commission.

"Romeo, don't worry, I'll make it stop somehow okay?"

He groaned once more, but otherwise tried to keep quiet as Estelle was shakily standing up. "I find the scroll with the powers of the fire god slayer, give it to you, and that's how you repay me? By using it on me? I'll kill you. I'll kill you both. JUVIA!"

The water mage suddenly stopped with her attack on Hacchi. Her eyes flashed red as Estelle smirked. Laki's eyes widened in horror when she realised that Juvia was still being controlled by Estelle. It would seem as though Estelle never truly broke her hold on Juvia.

"It's quite fitting really. Juvia will kill you both. I had originally kept a link on all three of you, but the runt in your arms needs to die, and well, I don't need _you._ Juvia is just enough. Strong enough to wipe out the whole guild by herself really." She started chuckling as she watched the water mage approach her guildmates with hate in her eyes.

"Juvia, please, we're your friends! Don't do this! Think of what we've been through together! Inverso was never real, we _love_ Fairy Tail, it's our home! We could never hate them."

Juvia was now stood right in front of Laki, her eyes gleaming a nice crimson colour as Laki could do nothing but hold on tightly to Romeo. It's not that Laki couldn't fight, but more like if she put Romeo down, Estelle would kill him. She was sobbing now, confused on what she had to do.

The water mage winked at her which made the wood make mage pause. "Juvia knows."

Laki smiled and just as Juvia created a water cyclone, Laki created a titanium shield over her and Romeo. The attack hit the dome and rebounded off and hit Estelle full on, before Juvia turned around and twisted her hands towards a fast approaching Hacchi who had been coming after her.

"Blood make: control!"

Just as she twisted her hands again, she made Hacchi crumple to the ground. He was losing blood.

"We love Fairy Tail. Estelle thought she could control Juvia's negative emotions, not realising that her negative emotions are powered by you guys. You're now the root of Juvia's anger, so Juvia attacked you on a powerful level. Juvia will make Hacchi lose enough blood to pass out, but enough to live. Good night."

Hacchi lost all consciousness and Laki handed Romeo over to her, before cuffing the other two mages. Juvia stroked Romeo's cheeks. His pain was long gone and it looked like he was now asleep. Juvia smiled at Laki as she brought the three mages together.

"I'm going to go in and find the Fairy Heart. I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia will heal Romeo in the meantime." The wires came out of Juvia's body once more as she looked down at the boy who had become her little brother in the short amount of time that they had come to know each other properly.

"Water make: blood," she whispered.

The blood started pumping through his body and Juvia purified it before it came back into hers. The bruises and the internal bleeding stopped and Romeo found himself waking up and staring into the eyes of Juvia. She smiled gently down at him and he grinned before sitting up.

"How is Romeo feeling?"

"Great! Man, she got me good with that spell, didn't she?"

Juvia brought the wires back into her body as they both stood up. "She did. It was a sneaky move, but we've finally defeated them. They'll be going to prison now. Juvia wishes that this had been a job, we would have been paid for our efforts."

She pouted and Romeo laughed. Soon, they heard Laki shouting at them.

"Erm, guys?! You might want to come and take a look at this..."

The two of them shared a look before running into the guild. They both froze once they got inside and noticed a huge lacryma inside. There, right in the middle of it was...

"Is that Master Mavis?!"

~x~

Hacchi, Estelle and Grimm had all been thrown into jail and everyone cheered as Juvia, Laki and Romeo walked into the guild. The three of them ducked their heads in embarrassment as everyone spoke highly of how well they fought. Juvia held her hands together and Laki scratched the back of her head.

"Oh well, you know..."

Master had told everyone the truth about Fairy Heart, as well as Mavis explaining her back story with Zeref and how they knew each other and why the war was going to be a big one. He needed the magic within her body to basically destroy everything, hence why they needed to guard it.

Juvia flopped down on a seat as she let out a huge sigh. So much had gone on and all she wanted to do was rest. They had been welcomed back with open arms, tears and apologies flying all over the guild. It made her feel warm inside.

She looked towards her left and saw Romeo apologising to Wendy with probably the biggest blush on his face. Wendy on the other hand looked ecstatic that he was back to normal, and although Romeo looked reluctant, Wendy hugged him tightly.

"It wasn't your fault, Romeo. I forgive you."

"Thanks. I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

Juvia giggled before turning her head to see what Laki was doing. She face vaulted when she saw that she was sharpening her torture tools casually while sitting with Max, Jet and Droy. She made another passing comment about all of the food catching up to Droy and the man shouted at her angrily for indirectly calling him fat. The group then pounced on the wood make mage in joy, happy to have her back.

"How did you manage to change your wood into titanium?"

"Yeah Laki, that was so cool!"

The purple headed woman just smiled at their praises. "It was a...little gift that they had given me. Romeo and I were given new additions to our magic, and I was given the gift of learning any earth element. From titanium to tungsten. I just have to train really hard to make sure I don't shatter any bones when using them. It's pretty hard to control."

Their eyes sparkled as they marvelled at how great her magic is. Juvia smiled before she saw Gajeel heading her way. She knew this was going to happen. They had to get things straight and show that there were no hard feelings between the two 'siblings'.

"Ame onna."

Juvia didn't even let him speak as she just blurted out, "Juvia is sorry, Gajeel-kun."

The dragon slayer huffed before grabbing her into a hug, keeping her close to his chest. Juvia's arms wound around his bigger frame, her eyes closed. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me. Your my little sister, I should have been there for you to make sure that you never felt lonely or unloved. I'm sorry."

Juvia willed herself not to cry and she hugged Gajeel back even tighter. "It's okay Gajeel-kun, Juvia doesn't hate you. Juvia did nearly get you guys killed, so Juvia guesses that we're all even. But hey, Juvia is the big sister now."

She pulled away, grinning at him and he rolled his eyes before patting her head. Hard. "Just because your water magic somehow let you catch up to your real age, doesn't mean you grew though. It just makes you an old hag."

Juvia growled and when she was about to punch him, she saw Lyon walk into the guild. She immediately left her brother and ran over to him and fell into his arms. She hadn't expected to see her boyfriend here and it was a pleasant surprise after the huge mess that had happened. He grinned at her, his arms around her waist and he planted a kiss on her cheek. Many of the girls cooed at how cute they both were together and Gray tried his best to ignore the feeling of wanting to fight his 'brother' with all his might.

"Hello, love."

She blushed, still not being used to the fact that Lyon called her cute names and that chivalry was nowhere near dead when it came to him. "Hello, Lyon-sama."

"How was the job?"

Everyone in the guild face palmed and Juvia laughed nervously while scratching her head. She had told Lyon during the whole ordeal that she was going to be doing a long job with Laki and Romeo, not really telling him the craziness that had been happening in the guild and how she had almost been successful on killing of the whole guild with the guys from Inverso.

"Oh, Lyon-sama knows. Juvia, Laki and Romeo put the bad guys in prison, job done!"

The whole guild fell down comically at her words as Lyon kissed her forehead, claiming how proud he was. Juvia practically bit her tongue to stop herself from blurting out the truth and she gave everyone else a dark look, a look promising pain if they decided to give her away. They all shivered as she beamed back up at her boyfriend.

Yeah, everything was the right side up now.

* * *

So how was that chapter for you guys?! I know, it was terrible, even the ending was shitty. I really just wanted to give you guys this story by tying up all the loose ends of it, but it seems like I'm rushed it and made a shitty job of it. I really am sorry for that!

As for the magic, I didn't know what to give Grimm and Hacchi, so I gave them magic that Minerva and Brandish have, only Grimm isn't on the same level as Brandish to be shrinking countries. Estelle's magic was a little more complex, being able to turn people's negative emotions against them by causing internal damage as well as controlling them with it. The idea came from the filler in Bleach, that one with the Zanpaktou rebellion where all the zantakptou spirits were made to listen to their instincts and they turned on their shinigami. I thought it was a good idea and it's probably the only filler I've ever enjoyed watching.

But yeah, this story has now come to an end and that means that I now have one less story to think about! I've got loads of stories piling up that I need to focus on updating, as well as fresh new stories that I'm just so sure that you guys will enjoy! I'm trying my best to become more active with my writing, instead of making you guys wait one year at a time for an update. It's time for a change!

Please don't forget to rate or hates, flames or floods! I love you guys with all my heart and I thank you to those who really did enjoy this story! To any guests who review, I send you my love as I won't be able to reply to you guys personally! Thank you for everything and see you all on the next story/update!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
